Aprendiendo a Volar
by BouNigt
Summary: 'Todos reían, unos cuantos corrían por el salón, otros tantos formaban círculos y hacían bromas a otros. No, esto no era una universidad, era un jardín de niños.' College AU. Bugs/Daffy, Pepe/Sylvester. (saben que soy mala para los Summary)
1. Introduccion

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**Warning: Personajes Humanizados, OoC. College AU**

**Parejas: Bugs/Daffy, Sylvester/Pepe**

**Rate: T, cambia según el capitulo. **

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9**

**Aprendiendo a Volar.**

Cuando llego a aquella escuela no esperó encontrarse con algo como eso.

Era el primer año de carrera, pero no de cualquier carrera… era la carrera de actuación, todos decían que esa era la mejor escuela a la que se podía asistir.

La Universidad Termite Terrance, solo aceptaba a una pequeña cantidad de alumnos. Alrededor de cincuenta por año y si eras afortunado inclusive podían becarte.

Para su sorpresa, cuando hizo su examen de admisión no espero ser aceptado ni remotamente… más sin embargo, la carta de aceptación llego en menos de un par de semanas, ofreciéndole no solo un lugar en su escuela, sino que también una beca.

Fue así como acabo ahí, tomando seis clases como le habían recomendado. Pero lo que le impresiono no fue el gran tamaño de la escuela, ni el hecho de que los grupos en los salones fueran tan reducidos… no, lo que le impresiono fue que parecía haberse equivocado de lugar, porque no había forma de que sus compañeros fueran universitarios.

Todos reían, unos cuantos corrían por el salón, otros tantos formaban círculos y hacían bromas a otros.

No, esto no era una universidad, era un jardín de niños.

-'Eeeeh… Una cara nueva, ¿Quién eres tú, doc?'-

Una voz llego desde su costado, obligándole a mirar a quien repentinamente apareció junto a él.

Fue recibido por un par de ojos azul claro, casi gris. Cabello plata hacia juego con el color porcelana de la piel, dientes delanteros predominantes, orejas un poco grandes pero que por alguna razón armonizaban con su rostro. Nariz algo chata y un peinado extraño, ya que el corte era corto de los lados, mientras que el cabello del centro era largo y caía un poco sobre el rostro del joven. A todo esto se unía una sonrisa juguetona.

-'Ah…'- vaciló por un momento.

-'Woow… Te pareces a…'- no termino de decir el chico, ahora buscando a su alrededor hasta localizar a alguien a lo lejos. –'Daff!'- llamó haciendo una señal a quien fuera que estuviera viendo en ese momento. –'Geee, doc. Se parecen demasiado, podrían hasta pasar por hermanos.'- sonrió ligeramente.

El otro chico no tardó mucho en aparecer, acercándose al lugar de mala gana.

-'¿Qué quieres, dientón?'- dijo una vez junto a ellos.

-'Ni siquiera un "Buenos días, doc" deberías de tomar una clase de modales'- el chico de color plata lo miró de reojo antes de verlo de lleno. –'Se parece a ti, hasta en lo despistado'-

El chico tenía cabello oscuro y piel morena oscura, dando a notar que dentro de sus orígenes existía una mezcla. Ojos verde intenso sobre salían de entre el color de piel y labios gruesos formaban una mueca que combinaba con el ceño fruncido que llevaba.

Su cabello era corto de los lados y a diferencia de su otro acompañante, el cabello del centro era un poco largo y este no caía hacia enfrente completamente, sino que parecía dividirse en tres mechones sobresalientes, uno más pequeño que otro, siendo el delantero el más largo.

-'Solo por el color de ojos y de piel… y de cabello… hummm'- contestó el recién llegado y entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con sospecha. –'¿Quién eres? No recuerdo haberte visto antes'-

Aclarando su garganta decidió que era hora de socializar un poco, no es como si no fuera bueno en ello, no… solo era que… el lugar no era para nada a como se lo imaginaba.

-'Mi nombre es Sylvester'- respondió y el de cabello plata miro con una amplia sonrisa al de cabello azabache.

-'Hasta con problemas de pronunciación como tú.'- hizo énfasis en la "s", pisándose la lengua al hablar.

Era cierto, Sylvester siempre había tenido esa tendencia a pisarse la lengua al hablar, desde que era pequeño ha sido así. Y ahora que lo pensaba… no lo había notado pero el apiñonado, también se pisaba la lengua solo que parecía hacerlo principalmente en la "s".

-'Cállate, Bunny'- replicó malhumorado.

-'Que falta de cortesía de mi parte, doc. Mi nombre es Bugs Bunny y el amargado de aquí es Daffy Duck'-

Hasta los apellidos de los alumnos eran extraños en esa escuela…

-'Sylvester Katz'- se apresuró a decir, sonando ahora un poco más formal.

Vio a Bugs sonreír ante esto y ofrecerle una mano para que la estrechara.

-'Todo un gusto Sly.'- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Para fortuna o mala suerte de Sylvester, la llegada del profesor hizo que el dueño de los ojos azules se apartara de él, para dirigirse a un lugar un par de filas más adelante, llevándose consigo al apiñonado.

Junto a ellos se sentaron otros tantos más, saludando de inmediato al profesor.

-'Buenos Días'- dijo el hombre entrando con un libro y una carpeta en manos. –'Mi nombre es Bob Clampett y seré su maestro de Expresión y Arte'- dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio frente a él y se volvió para sonreír a caras ya conocidas y buscar nuevas. –'Tu, el de allá ¿Cuál es tu nombre?'-

Sylvester soltó un suspiro, antes de levantarse para presentarse. Este sería un largo, largo día.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6**

Pasada la primera hora de clases, que el profesor tomó para explicar cosas referentes al programa, Sylvester se dio cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo había estado observando a… ¿Cuáles eran los nombres? Bugs y Daffy. Ambos lucían aburridos al principio pero ahora parecían molestarse mutuamente por diversión, robándose cosas del escritorio del otro, picando el costado de uno y a veces hasta discutían en voz baja.

-'Así que ya conociste a Bugs y Daffy…'-

Miro a su lado, notando que su compañero sentado en el escritorio a su costado, lo observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-'Claude Kitt'- se presentó sin dejar de sonreír y se recorrió un poco, acercándose mas a Sly. –'Si fuera tu aprovecharía para hablarles un poco más.'-

Mirando hacia el par una vez más, Sly se sintió confundido ¿Por qué debería de aprovechar?

-'Ellos son de quinto semestre, pero su programa abarca clases de varios semestres. Son las cabecillas de la mayor parte de los equipos de teatro, y según se dice ellos son de los mejores actores que la escuela ha tenido y eso que apenas llevan dos años y medio aquí.'- Claude se detuvo un momento antes de proseguir, asegurándose de que el maestro no hubiera notado aun su voz. –'Pero también se dicen muchos rumores más extraños sobre ellos…'-

Sylvester miro de reojo al rubio, antes de decirse que tal vez era hora de empezar a poner atención en clase.

La clase termino media hora después y siguió una clase más, durante la cual tuvo que caminar por todo el edificio antes de encontrar el salón indicado. Esta vez ninguna de las personas que recién había conocido se encontraba ahí, y el grupo era un poco más controlado… solo un poco.

Miro alrededor antes de elegir un lugar para sentarse, y si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de adivinar el futuro, habría pensado dos veces antes de sentarse en el lugar.

-'¿No es linda?'-

La voz que provino de su costado tenía un acento extraño.

-'¿Quién?'- preguntó sacando un cuaderno, antes de mirar a quien recién le hablaba.

Por un segundo su mente lo engaño un poco, porque esa persona que tenía enfrente lo hizo desear que fuera una chica y no un chico.

-'woow'- pensó, casi seguro de que si continuaba viendo a esos ojos miel acabaría por decir algo estúpido.

-'La de allá.'- señaló a una chica de cabello corto y oscuro que hablaba con otras dos.

Sylvester se limitó a asentir, pero lo cierto era que no estaba ni lo más mínimo interesado en la chica que señalaba el extraño.

Su cabello era oscuro con un mechón blanco en el flequillo que caía un poco despeinado y acomodado hacia un lado, su color de piel era claro, casi tan claro como el de Bugs, sus pestañas eran largas y tan oscuras que era como si tuviera un delineado alrededor de sus ojos. Sus facciones eran finas y armoniosas, y la manera en que sonreía… Sufferin' Succotash ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Avergonzado de sí mismo dirigió su vista hacia su cuaderno.

-'Me llamo Pepe le Pew' –

Una mano se ofrecia por parte de quien parecía tener alguna descendencia francesa.

-'Si…'- estrechó la mano del francés, pensando más en la suavidad de esta que en el hecho de que su respuesta había sido un estúpido y mal pronunciado "si".

-'Nunca en mi vida he conocido a nadie llamado "Si", supongo que hay una primera vez para todo'-

-'Supongo… ¿Qué?'- ladeo su cabeza sin comprender de lo que hablaba el tal Pepe.

Una risa por parte del francés cuya mano seguía sosteniendo y su rostro se pintó completamente de carmín.

-'Si tu nombre no es "Si" entonces es...'- hizo un giro con su otra mano, dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

-'Sylvester Katz'-

-'Un placer, Monsieur Katz'- dijo el de cabello bicolor, dando un beso en la parte contraria a la palma de su mano.

Sylvester se quedó callado, sin dejar de mirarlo con impresión.

-'Se parece a Monsieur Duck, ¿Lo conoce?'-

-'¿Duck? ¿Te refieres a Daffy? Lo acabo de conocer'- la mano de Pepe se alejó de la suya, ahora dedicándose a adentrarse en el basto y lacio cabello.

-'Entonces debe de ser de nuevo ingreso, igual que yo. Solo que como soy un estudiante de extranjero me tome un semestre de visitante'-

-'Entonces eres de… ¿Francia?'-

-'Oui, Oui, Monsieur.'-

Los ojos miel se quedaron a contemplándolo por un largo rato, yendo desde su cabello hasta su cuello. Haciendo que Sylvester comenzara incomodarse.

-'¿Qué le parece si le doy un recorrido por la escuela? ¿A qué hora tienes tu siguiente clase?'-

-'Tengo hora y media libre después de esta'- revisó rápidamente su horario para verificar.

-'¿Es una cita entonces?'-

-'¿Cita? Pero…'-

-'Shhh, la clase está por comenzar'- dijo Pepe guiñándole el ojo, volviendo su mirada hacia el frente.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6**

Justo como lo acordaron salieron del salón juntos.

Sylvester no podía decir que estuviera encantado de tener esta dicha "cita", ni siquiera creía que contara como una cita. Las razones eran, 1: Los dos eran hombres. 2: Pepe le estaba dando un tour por la escuela mostrándole la cafetería y diciéndole como iba el acomodo de los salones, y 3: a él no le gustaban los hombres, ni siquiera uno tan atractivo como el francés… no, por supuesto que no.

-'y este es el teatro. Lindo ¿Cierto?'-

-'impresionante…'- murmuro.

Esta era una de las razones por las cuales entró a esa universidad. Las instalaciones eran increíbles, inclusive los patios y parques alrededor… todo era muy diferente al lugar de donde el venia.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué haría un chico francés en este lado del mundo? Pudiéndose quedar en Francia donde hay tantas universidades de actuación y arte….

-'Así que estabas aquí, doc. Y parece que ya conociste a Sly. Hola, Sly'- la voz con ese acento extraño solo podía pertenecer a Bugs. –'Las dos personas a las que buscábamos.'-

-'Monsieur Bunny y Monsieur Duck, un gusto verlos. Nos atraparon a la mitad de nuestra cita'- saludo el francés, primero de forma verbal y después colocando un beso en la mejilla tanto del pálido como en la del apiñonado.

-'Sly, un chico de pueblo como tu seguramente aún no tiene donde vivir ¿o sí?'- una mano alrededor de su cuello y podía oler con facilidad la loción que llevaba Bugs.

Cuando enviaron la carta de aceptación a su domicilio, no tenía nada preparado. Tenía la idea de quedarse en su pequeña ciudad natal, estudiar alguna licenciatura o algo así, trabajar en la ciudad y tal vez… con suerte formar una familia.

Pero con esa carta su vida y planes habían dado un giro. Era cierto, cuando se decidió a venir a esta ciudad no tenía pensado un lugar donde llegar a vivir, por eso mismo se estaba quedando en un motel hasta encontrar algún apartamento adecuado y un trabajo de medio tiempo…. Si, había muchas cosas que debía hacer.

-'No, estaba esperando a que llegara el fin de semana y buscar un lugar…'-

-'¿Qué te parece vivir con nosotros, Doc?'- pregunto Bugs, y tanto Daffy como Pepe se acercaron a él.

-'¿Con ustedes?'- hizo una mueca involuntaria y el de cabello plata lució herido.

-'No somos tan malos como parecemos. Daffy y yo compramos un apartamento y tenemos un par de habitación que estamos rentando. En una vive Pepe y la otra está a tu disposición si la quieres.'-

Sylvester pensó en la propuesta por un momento. No parecía ser una mala idea y Bugs y los otros dos no parecían ser tan… malandros tampoco….

-'Me gustaría verlo antes de…'-

-'¡Perfecto! Dinos a qué hora sales y te llevaremos'-

Llegando a un acuerdo con los tres, acabo por decidir que se verían afuera de la universidad exactamente a las tres con treinta de la tarde.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6**

El resto de sus clases transcurrieron tranquilas y a un paso lento. La mayoría de ellas se limitaban a la presentación de los maestros y los alumnos, al igual que los temas a dar durante el semestre y el objetivo principal de la clase.

A las tres y veinticinco de la tarde, se encontraba ya fuera de la universidad con una botella de agua en mano y haciendo cuentas del dinero que tenía y cuál era el precio de renta que podía costear.

Estaba precisamente en la realización de todas las cuentas cuando un clacson sonó frente a él, haciéndole dar un sobresalto.

Para su sorpresa el carro que estaba frente a él era un convertible de dos plazas. Una donde iba el piloto y copiloto, y un asiento para dos personas atrás.

-'¿Listo para irnos, Sly?'-

Sylvester se quedó quieto en donde estaba, viendo el carro con impresión. Este no podía ser un carro de un estudiante cualquiera, ni de chiste lo era.

-'Metete de una vez, gatito'- dijo Daffy, quitándose las gafas de sol y dejándolas a un lado.

-'¿Gatito?'- sonó ofendido por la referencia, pero aun así subió al carro, sentándose en el asiento trasero.

-'Pepe dijo que quería acompañarnos, pero tuvo que irse temprano a su trabajo de medio tiempo, así que… somos nosotros tres nada más'-

-'Yahoo… que diversión…'- dijo el apiñonado con un tono malhumorado y sarcastico.

-'Y después preguntas porque te tienen miedo'- replico Bugs, frunciendo un poco su ceño al mirar a su acompañante.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar.

El edificio era uno localizado no muy lejos de la universidad, pero sin duda si le tomaría alrededor de veinte minutos el llegar caminando.

Mas sin embargo bastó el que entraran al lugar para que Sylvester se diera cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de costear un lugar así….

El apartamento era amplio, con una cocina grande, un comedor para más o menos diez personas, una sala con una sillón para tres y otros dos sillones para dos, y a esto se le unía un televisor tan grande que hacia parecer al suyo que tenía en casa, como si fuera una chatarra.

Pero lo extraño era que solo había tres puertas, que según el eran las que daban a los cuartos.

-'No es mucho, pero algo es algo ¿no es cierto?'- dijo Bugs con una sonrisa.

¿No es mucho? Bugs tenía que estar bromeando ¿Qué todos eran ricos en ese lugar?

-'Solo hay tres cuartos'- dijo Sylvester señalando hacia estos.

-'¿Eh? Por supuesto que solo hay tres cuartos'- mencionó Daffy, sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-'Daffy y yo, estamos en este, el de Pepe es el de acá y el de allá sería el tuyo.'-

El de cabello plata señalo a los cuartos. El suyo seria el que estaba frente al de Pepe.

Sylvester frunció el ceño, una vez más sintiéndose confundido gracias a ese par. ¿Bugs y Daffy compartían cuarto? ¿Por qué? Quería preguntar, pero sintió que sería como meterse en su vida privada, por lo que prefirió no hacerlo.

-'Cada cuarto tiene su baño'- continuó Daffy, abriendo la habitación disponible. –'Una mesa, armario y una cama con todo y colchón. No te preocupes, esta todo limpio'-

-'¿Qué más?...'- pregunto Bugs a sí mismo, para después intercambiar miradas con Daffy, mientras que Sly se dedicaba a adentrarse en la habitación, mirando el baño y el armario.

No tenía de que quejarse, el cuarto era lo suficientemente amplio como para vivir en el por un largo tiempo.

-'Oh, sí! Las paredes son muy gruesas por lo que no hay que preocuparse por el ruido y las reglas serian solo unas cuantas. 1- no puedes traer gente desconocida aquí a menos de que estemos presentes, 2- Debes asear tu cuarto por lo menos una vez a la semana, 3- nada de experimentos raros,…'-

-'Es enserio. El ultimo idiota que tuvimos le gustaba hacer experimentos con productos químicos y estuvo a punto de volar todo el apartamento más de un par de veces.'- dijo Daffy, frunciendo más el ceño, como si recodar a esa persona fuera suficiente para hacerlo enojar.

-'4- Todos compartimos nuestra comida aquí, así que si hay algo que no quieres que comamos puedes dejarlo en tu cuarto, 5- El aseo de la sala, cocina y comedor lo hacemos una vez cada quince días y todos tenemos que ayudar, y 6- siempre paga a tiempo, siempre.'- los ojos de Bugs tomaron una mirada seria al decir lo último.

Y hablando de pagos….

-'Todo el lugar se ve muy impresionante, pero… No tendré que vender un riñón para pagar por esto ¿cierto?'-

-'Un riñón, pfff. Claro que no… con una cornea bastara'- bromeo Daffy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-'No, Doc. Solo pagaras por el 25% del costo de los servicios. Ya sabes, agua, luz, teléfono, internet, gas, etc, etc, etc.'-

Dándose la vuelta, Sylvester acabo con su mirada puesta en sus dos anfitriones. Esto tenía que ser una broma ¿Solo iba a pagar por los servicios? ¿Solo eso?

-'Ha ha ha… Muy buena broma, ahora sí, díganme de cuanto será la renta realmente. No me desmayare ni nada.'-

El apiñonado pareció molesto ante sus palabras, como si estas lo hubieran ofendido de alguna forma.

-'Eeeh… Bueno, pagaras por cualquier daño que le hagas al apartamento, pero fuera de eso…. No te cobraremos otra cosa, Doc.'-

-'No lo harán… no me cobraran nada más….'- esta broma ya estaba yendo muy lejos y comenzaba a cansarlo. –'Si, caí en la broma por un momento, pero ya no es divertido. Díganme de una vez, para irme!'- replico acercándose a Bugs y prácticamente gritándole a este. No, Sylvester no aceptaría que lo hicieran lucir como un tonto, era posible que viniera de una ciudad pequeña pero eso no significaba que era estúpido y mucho menos tan ingenuo como para creerse que lo dejarían vivir en un lugar así, sin cobrarle nada más que una parte de los servicios.

-'Hey, cuida tu tono, niño'-

Para sorpresa del moreno, fue Daffy quien dijo esto, colocando un par de dedos sobre su frente para después empujarlo, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos. En qué momento se movió el apiñonado para ponerse entre él y Bugs, era algo que ignoraba.

-'Tranquilo, Daff.'- dijo el color porcelana, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del apiñonado, luciendo tan apacible que hacia enojar a Sylvester.

-'Doc. Si no quieres vivir aquí, solo dilo. No invitamos a cualquier persona a este lugar, y por eso mismo tampoco podemos forzarte a vivir aquí. Pero si te vas, ten por seguro que no te ofreceremos esta oportunidad otra vez. Tómalo como… una oferta de tiempo limitado, muy limitado.'-

Fue con esas palabras que Sylvester se dio cuenta que esto no era una broma, que no saldrían otros idiotas universitarios de la nada para burlarse de él y su ingenuidad, y que si no decía que si en ese momento, estaría cometiendo un grave error.

-'Esta bien. Viviré aquí'- mencionó, ahora sintiéndose incomodo por decirlo. ¿Tendría que pedirles disculpas por dudar de ellos?

-'Muy bien, puedes traer tus cachivaches cuando quieras'- Una vez dicho esto Bugs se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. –'Ah, pero no le des esta dirección a nadie, si quieres invitar a alguien debes traerlo tú mismo'- advirtió antes de salir completamente.

Siguió a Bugs con su mirada hasta verlo desaparecer por la puerta que estaba junto a la habitación de Pepe. Ok, uno de sus problemas estaba resuelto… o más o menos resuelto, porque Daffy seguía en su cuarto y lo miraba como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos de la cara.

-'No fue mi intensión gritarle'- murmuro Sylvester, sintiendo que por alguna razón, había sido eso lo que molesto al apiñonado.

-'Eso espero, el único que puede gritarle aquí soy yo'- advirtió, para después buscar algo dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, acabando por sacar una serie de llaves. –'Esta es la tuya, saca un duplicado'- señalo la llave que tenía el número tres en ella y la arrojó a su cama.

-'¡Daff, Deja de molestarlo y ven acá!'- llamó Bugs desde el otro cuarto.

-'¡No me digas que hacer! Conejo estúpido…'- murmuro esto último antes de salir de la habitación.

Haciendo una nota personal, Sylvester decidió que tenía que averiguar cuáles eran los rumores que se decían de esos dos.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

**Tengo tres tareas por hacer y mirenme… me estoy poniendo a escribir un fic. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, es posible que me tarde un poco en actualizar, como dije tengo muchas cosas que hacer de la universidad, pero intentare tomarme un poco de tiempo para escribir. **


	2. Rumores

**Warning: OoC (y mucho) **

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

Los rumores no llevaban a ningún lado. Algunos eran absurdos, otros casi fantasiosos, pero uno que otro si tenía chispas de credibilidad, como aquellos que decían que esos dos trabajaban de modelos para marcas extranjeras para pagar su escuela, o los que aseguraban que Bugs venia de una familia adinerada, mientras que Daffy era hijo de un famoso empresario.

Esos rumores darían explicación a las dudas que tenia de ellos, si tan solo pudiera comprobar que eran reales.

Mas sin embargo existía uno que estaba completamente seguro de que no era cierto. En primera porque podía ver a Daffy casi perder sus estribos por los continuos actos de Bugs, quien no dejaba de robarle cosas de su mesa. En segunda, porque Bugs hablaba simultáneamente con una chica y lo hacía tan cerca de ella que era fácil saber que le coqueteaba. Y en tercera, porque Daffy hacia todo lo posible por ignorar al pálido, enfocándose más en acercarse a Sly y copiar lo que se le había pasado escribir.

-'No entiendo tu letra'- murmuro el apiñonado, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar más su vista e intentar distinguir lo que los garabatos buscaban formular.

-'Sufferin' Succotash, si te vas a quejar de mi letra deberías de poner más atención!.'- replicó Sly, escuchando a Daffy susurrar las palabras que leía incorrectamente.

-'¿es eso una "e" o una "c"? Creo que ni siquiera tu sabes lo que dice'- señaló al párrafo, antes de arrebatar el cuaderno y acercarlo más a su rostro.

-'Déjame ver!'- dijo Sylvester arrimándose hacia Daffy, para poder retomar su cuaderno y ver lo que el apiñonado no lograba entender. –'¿Eres un idiota o algo parecido? Claramente dice "principios de la motivación"'-

-'¿Disculpa? ¿A quién llamas idiota, niño insolente? Nadie aparte de ti podría distinguir estas patas de araña, nadie!'- continuó Daffy, aventando el cuaderno de regreso al lugar del moreno. –'Mira y aprende. Mi letra es la más refinada y…'-

-'Es enorme y está todo pegado, ni siquiera las líneas están bien hechas! ¿Dónde aprendiste a escribir? ¿En piedra, anciano?'-

Puede que llamarlo anciano haya sido demasiado, porque la manera en la que lo miraba le daba a entender que sus palabras habían tocado una fibra sensible y ahora estaba siendo casi estrangulado por un brazo de Daffy, que rodeaba su cuello con fuerza.

-'Ahora sí, dilo otra vez, niñito'- reforzó su agarre, susurrando esto en el oído de Sly.

-'Anciano!'- volvió a decir esta vez sacando su lengua de manera infantil.

Un resoplido no muy lejos de ellos y pronto manos estaban apartándolos, o más bien, apartaban al apiñonado, tomándolo del gorro de su sudadera.

-'¿Qué edad tienen? ¿Cinco?'- dijo Bugs, colocando una mano sobre la boca de Daffy, mientras que la otra tapaba su nariz. –'Esperaba más de ti, Sly. No tienes que seguirle la corriente a este idiota, doc'-

-'B-B-Bugs, creo que se está poniendo morado…'- Murmuro Sylvester, señalando hacia el rostro del apiñonado.

-'Eeeh… Si te suelto ¿Dejaras de hacer un desastre por el resto de la clase, Daff?'- Moviendo su cabeza para asentir, Daffy consiguió que el pálido lo soltara justo a tiempo antes de quedarse completamente sin aire.

-'¿Quieres matarme?'- replicó mirando hacia Bugs.

-'Así es, Daff. Ahora los dos…'- colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del apiñonado. –'Shhh'- susurró acercando su rostro.

Mirando hacia el intercambio de miradas entre esos dos, Sly se sonrojo un poco al ver como los ojos de Bugs se quedaban puestos sobre los labios donde su dedo índice descansaba.

Aparto rápidamente su vista de ellos, sintiéndose como un invasor en el extraño ambiente que comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

Muy bien, tal vez ese rumor no era del todo imposible….

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

La hora de término de la clase, se dio a notar cuando el maestro anuncio la tarea a realizar.

Hasta ahora tenía acumulado para la próxima semana lo que eran dos ensayos, la lectura de tres libretos y debía de traer estudiado un libreto más para una pequeña presentación que tendrían.

Pero bueno, no tenía que quejarse tanto, prefería hacer aquello mil veces antes de acercarse a los números otra vez. Las matemáticas nunca fueron su fuerte y eso que solía trabajar en el negocio de reparación de muebles que tenía su vecino, donde se supone que debía de basarse en medidas y hacer una que otra matemática básica para sacar bien la cantidad de material a utilizar.

Pero… eso fue antes de llegar ahí. Ahora podía dejar los malos recuerdos de las incontables veces que resulto herido, atrás.

-'Doc, ¿Cuándo piensas moverte?'- la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, recordándole que se encontraba comiendo en la cafetería de la universidad, junto a Bugs y Daffy.

-'Sábado'- respondió mirando el plato vacío del apiñonado, y como este comenzaba a quedarse dormido en su lugar.

-'¿Sábado? ¿Por qué no hoy? Así podremos ayudarte…'- Siendo atraído por la presencia de alguien más, los ojos azules de Bugs se apartaron de el para mirar a la otra persona. –'Pepe!'- llamó desde su lugar, haciendo una señal con su mano.

Apenas escucho el nombre Sylvester, se tensó.

Oh no, tenía que ser otro "Pepe" y no el que conocía él, no podía ser el francés, tenía que ser alguien más, quien fuera… pero no…

-'Bonne Apre-midi, Monsieur Bunny, Monsieur Duck!'- anunció el francés llegando junto a ellos con un plato de comida en manos. –'Salut Monsieur Katz'- dijo esto con un tono suave, antes de sentarse junto a Sylvester.

-'Hola…'- respondió el moreno, esforzándose por no ver al francés a los ojos.

-'Doc, le decía a Sly que se moviera hoy, así estaríamos los tres para ayudar… o por lo menos dos, no te puedo asegurar que Daff, este lo suficientemente despierto como para dar una mano…'- señaló al ya dormido apiñonado.

-'Parece que Monsieur Duck, tuvo una mala noche'- menciono Pepe, llevando una mano hacia el cabello de Daffy para revolver un poco este. –'Monsieur Bunny, lo ha dejado exhausto'- sonrió impresionado por la falta de respuesta ante su acto.

El pálido soltó una risa antes de hablar.

-'Ya quisiera, Doc. Así llego del trabajo. Soy inocente esta vez'- sonrió ligeramente al francés antes de volver su vista hacia Sly. –'¿Qué dices, Doc? Hoy sería un buen día para todos'-

Sylvester se removió un poco en su lugar.

No es que no quisiera que le ayudaran a moverse, sino que no podía hacerlo aún, no por lo que restaba de ese día, pero si fuera el día siguiente estaría mucho mejor.

-'No puedo, Bugs. Con la idea de quedarme en el motel hasta mañana, deje todo pagado así que...'-

-'Ni que hacerle, pero mañana todos estaremos ocupados… dudo que podamos ayudarte'- dijo el pálido tras dar una señal de comprensión. –'Supongo que podría salir temprano y…'-

-'No es necesario, yo puedo solo. No son tantas cosas, solo unas cuantas maletas, nada más'- Esa era una buena señal, al menos no tendria que pasar el resto de la tarde cerca del francés. No podía evitarlo, se sentía un poco mal y a la vez nervioso, cada vez que estaba cerca de él. –'Sera mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que guardar, que acomodar y… si, todo eso'-

Poniéndose de pie, se despidió con un incómodo "adiós" antes de salir prácticamente corriendo.

No mintió al decir que tenía cosas que guardar y arreglar, pero dentro de sí sabía que la razón por la cual sentía la necesidad de alejarse lo más posible era por la presencia del francés. Era otro pequeño problema que tendría deshacer antes de que fuera a vivir con ellos, no podía estar evitando a Pepe todo el tiempo, era absurdo. La forma en la que actuaba era ridícula, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

-'Geez, doc, ¿Qué le hiciste?'- Preguntó Bugs una vez que Sylvester salió de la cafetería.

-'¿Hacerle, Monsieur? Nada, me ofenden sus sospechas…. Solamente, bueno…'- el francés dirigió su vista hacia la puerta por la que recién salió el moreno.

-'¿Qué hiciste?'- volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono más severo. Pareciera que estaba rodeado de niños y era su deber el mantenerlos a raya o de lo contrario se la pasarían haciendo tonterías todo el tiempo.

-'Le preguntó si se sentía atraído hacia él, y el idiota se puso tan nervioso y tan rojo que ni siquiera pudo responderle'- dijo Daffy, abriendo uno de sus ojos, antes de erguirse.

-'¿Qué? Pepe, ¿Por qué…?'-

-'Pero Monsieur…'- intentó explicar el francés al ver la expresión de enojo por parte de Bugs.

-'Siendo justos, el tonto estaba siendo demasiado obvio'- interrumpió el apiñonado, dando un sorbo al agua del francés, como si el tema en si pareciera aburrirlo. –'Se le quedaba viendo todo el tiempo'-

-'Así que la mejor idea, que ustedes par de cabezas duras, pudieron formular fue preguntarle?'-

El francés y el apiñonado hicieron un intercambio de miradas antes de asentir con inocencia.

-'Fue el quien le preguntó, yo solo sabía que iba a hacerlo'- corrigió Daffy, recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte de Bugs. –'¿Por qué me miras así? No fue mi cul…'-

-'Si, lidiare contigo después, Duck. Pepe no es por entrometerme, pero Sly no es como nosotros... no tanto…. Además ni siquiera creo que te guste tanto o ¿si, doc''-

-'Uno nunca sabe en el amor, Monsieur Bunny, y usted más que cualquier otro debería saberlo'- respondió Pepe, dedicándose a comer, ignorando las palabras del pálido.

Si, cada día Bugs se daba cuenta que la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban eran idiotas. Entre ellas se incluía principalmente el apiñonado que ahora conversaba con el francés, hablando sobre la comida.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

Dos camiones y un viaje en metro. Eso era lo que tenía que tomar para llegar al motel.

Soltando un suspiro miro hacia el montón de gente. Por lo menos ahora estaba seguro de que no se perdería como lo había hecho ya más de un par de veces, pasándose la parada indicada.

Caminando entre el montón, encontró una orilla apartada de la multitud.

Serian veinte minutos antes de llegar a donde tomaría el metro, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era relajarse un poco o al menos intentarlo.

Aún estaba molesto, no con el francés, bueno… si un poco con él, pero principalmente consigo mismo. Porque aunque lo intentó no pudo decir nada, y es que la pregunta lo tomo tan de improviso que cuando llego a él su mente se pintó en blanco y en lo único que podía pensar era en el hecho de que no muy lejos de ellos podía ver a Daffy hablar con un chico un poco más bajo que el resto.

**Flashback **

Era la tercera clase que tenía junto al extranjero y precisamente la tercera clase que compartía con Claude y Conrad.

-'No es rubio, es rubio rojizo'- aclaró el de cabello rubio cenizo, intentando disipar la confusión de Sylvester, sobre la diferencia de coloración de cabello suya y la de Claude.

-'Luce igual'- dijo Sly, mas para hacerlos enojar que por su falta de capacidad de diferenciar los colores, porque eran claramente diferentes.

-'No es igual'- replicaron los otros dos en unísono, mirándose molestos uno con el otro por hablar al mismo tiempo y decir lo mismo.

Escuchándolos discutir, Sylvester volvió su vista hacia la persona que se sentaban a una fila de separación de la suya.

El extranjero hablaba con un chico de cabello café, algo hiperactivo que le contaba una anécdota que al francés parecía no importarle mucho.

Entre su investigación sobre los rumores de Bugs y Daffy, le tocó escuchar un par referentes al francés. Como los que decían que era un casanova y los otros que hablaban sobre una chica que le había roto el corazón en Francia.

El primer rumor le parecía más una observación que cualquier otra cosa. El extranjero era un casanova y se le podía notar a lenguas.

Tal vez era por eso que Sly se atrapaba a si mismo viéndolo más veces de las que normalmente miraba al maestro.

Lo hacia inconscientemente y cuando se daba cuenta, se reprendía a sí mismo, para después decirse que fue solo una coincidencia. Era como aquellas veces cuando por alguna extraña razón tu mirada caía sobre un extraño y por más que lo intentas no puedes apartarla porque te sientes cómodo mirando hacia él.

Vamos, que no era de gran importancia, porque pasaba lo mismo con cosas inanimadas.

La única desventaja que tenía su mal hábito era que a veces salía sin ser descubierto y otras, como esta,… era atrapado por el dueño de los ojos miel.

Apartando rápidamente su mirada, evitando el hacer contacto con la de Pepe, miro hacia Claude, quien no dejaba de discutir con Conrad.

-'El maestro se tardara un poco más en llegar, pero me pidió que les avisara que esperaran aquí, al parecer tiene un material que entregarnos'- anunció una chica algo rellenita y de cabello oscuro, que si mal no recordaba su nombre era Petunia.

-'Esta bien'- respondieron el par frente a Sly, mientras que él se limitó a suspirar aburrido.

-'Parece un poco desesperado, Monsieur'-

Sylvester dio un sobresalto dando una patada a Conrad al intentar acomodarse en su asiento.

Volviendo su vista hacia los lados no pudo ver rastros del francés, hasta que la dirigió hacia arriba, quedando con su nariz prácticamente golpeando la suya, porque este estaba detrás de su asiento, mirándolo desde ahí.

-'Si, algo'- logro responder, encogiéndose en su asiento, tanto que casi se caía de este.

-'¿Me permitirán una pequeña charla con su ami?'- pidió Pepe, dirigiéndose a Conrand y Claude.

Ambos parecieron extrañado, pero de igual forma se levantaron, cediéndole uno de sus lugares al francés, y fueron a parar cerca de la puerta, donde continuaron con su charla, mirando una que otra vez hacia Sly.

-'Tiene amigos interesantes, Monsieur'- menciono Pepe, acercando el asiento al del moreno.

-'Son buenas personas cuando se lo proponen'- jugó con su lápiz, moviéndolo entre sus dedos. Cualquier cosa para distraerse era buena en ese momento.

Notando al francés moverse a su lado, aclaro su garganta. Pero lo que siguió no se lo esperaba para nada.

Cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa del asiento de Sly, y colocando su cabeza sobre estos, el dueño de los ojos miel, se quedó contemplando al moreno como esperando algún tipo de reacción en específico. Para desgracia de Sylvester parecía haber caído en la trampa tal como el francés esperaba, porque ahora este sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo.

-'De esta forma no tiene que mirar de lejos…'- murmuro tan bajo que Sly deseo que sus oídos estuvieran malinterpretando palabras por otras.

-'¿Q-Que?'- dijo, intentando parecer calmado, pero su voz y el calor en su rostro no le eran de mucha ayuda.

-'Dígame, Monsieur…'- levantándose lo suficiente, para que su rostro quedara frente al del moreno, decidió soltar la pregunta que le había estado atormentando desde que comenzó a notar las miradas por parte de este. – '¿Le parezco atractivo? ¿Se siente atraído hacia mí?'-

La pregunta llego como un golpe en su cien, haciéndolo sentir mareado y le parecía irreal, encontrándose tan cerca del francés que si se movía un poco temía besarlo.

Ojos coquetos y una sonrisa pícara, adornaban la pregunta con un aire seductor que prácticamente era capaz de tocar.

"Si, no…" no lo sabía. No tenía idea de cómo responder, pero una cosa si era capaz de saber... su respuesta no le gustaría.

Fue por eso, que miro hacia su costado, tras balbucear un poco, y llevo su mano hacia su boca para taparla.

Pepe parpadeo un par de veces, esperando una respuesta, que no parecía tener hora de llegada. Mas sin embargo no importaba, porque el color verde de los ojos que tenía tan cerca, poseía una coloración amarilla con rojo cerca de la pupila y se disolvían entre el verde que les seguía. Era como ver a una pintura dentro de los ojos de alguien.

Unido a esto estaba el hecho de que la mano que tapaba la boca del moreno temblaba ligeramente y el color carmín de su rostro abarcaba desde el puente de su nariz hasta bajar por su cuello.

Oh y le hubiera gustado continuar mirando, le hubiera encantado saber que pasaba si se atrevía a tocar sus pestañas o su garganta. Pero se había quedado sin tiempo para hacerlo, porque la voz del profesor disculpándose por su tardanza, interrumpió, recordándole que existían más personas ahí que solo ellos.

**Fin del Flashback**

Bajando en la estación debida y tomando el metro, agradeció que este no estuviera tan lleno y le permitiera sentarse por un rato, en vez de quedarse de pie.

¿Cómo se supone que viera al francés después de lo pasado? Una parte de si le decía que no debía de darle importancia, pero la otra (que era la más fuerte) le susurraba que tenía que arreglar las cosas.

-'Qué más da cual lado tuviera la razón'-pensó para sí mismo, mirando a las luces que se veían por la ventana. –'¿Por qué preocuparse? No sería mejor fingir demencia y olvidarse de todo….'-

Sufferin' succotash, su cabeza empezaba a doler. Si, dejar el asunto de lado era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

Este no era un sábado perfecto, ni sería el mejor que tendría, de eso podía estar seguro.

Estaba de vuelta en el lugar solo un par de horas después de estar ahí. Llevaba todas sus maletas consigo e intentaba salir del elevador con todas ellas a la vez, mas sin embargo termino por lanzarlas por el pasillo para evitar que estas fueran llevadas por el ascensor.

Se arrepentía de haber traído tantas cosas, por lo menos en el motel tuvo quien le ayudara a bajar todo, pero ahora era temprano en la mañana y Bugs y Daffy dijeron que les tocaba trabajar ese día, y el francés no había dado señal de vida desde el día anterior en la noche que salió (según le dijeron).

Soltó un suspiro dándose cuenta de que tenía que soltar sus maletas para abrir la puerta, por lo que las dejo caer al piso sintiendo como se iba su paciencia junto con ellas y saco las llaves, o al menos eso intentaba hacer tocando cada uno de sus bolsillos antes de darse cuenta de que… no estaban en ninguno de ellos.

Ese no era su día de suerte.

Con su rabia creciendo hasta por arriba de su garganta, se forzó a sí mismo a no dar un grito de enojo, optando por solo dar una patada a la puerta y dejar caer su frente contra esta.

Si tan solo se hubiera quedado en casa no tendría que estar pasando por tantos problemas, no tendría que pasar hambre ni tener que buscar un trabajo tan pronto, e incluso no tendría que leer los tres libreto o realizar los dos ensayos….

Unido a eso estaba el hecho de que Claude quería que salieran ese día y no sabía cómo decirle que prefería quedarse en casa tirado en cama, en vez de pasear por las calles.

-'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'- Una mano colocada sobre su hombro y Sylvester dio un salto, antes de volverse.

Ahora como si ese día no pudiera empeorar más, tenía a la persona que menos deseaba ver frente a él con un atuendo semejante al de un mesero y parecía que venía llegando de un periodo largo de trabajo porque su cabello que veía normalmente con un peinado entre desorganizado y alineado, lucia esta vez como si alguien se hubiese encargado de revolverlo.

-'Excelente'- murmuro Sly entre dientes.

-'Ammm… no luce muy bien hoy, Monsieur'- dijo Pepe, tensándose un poco por la expresión de descontento que el moreno llevaba consigo y su presencia ahí parecía haber empeorado algo, porque este miraba a sus maletas molesto, como si buscara fulminarlas con su mirada.

-'Mira quien lo dice'- hizo una seña rápida hacia el francés, abarcando desde su cabello hasta sus zapatos.

Sly vio al extranjero, tocar su cabello oscuro con un poco de blanco, como si intentara encontrar con sus manos lo que estaba mal.

-'Supongo que tiene razón, Monsieur'- sonrió Pepe, pero lo único que recibió de respuesta fue una mueca. –'Parece que se ha quedado fuera… ¿Olvido sus llaves?'-

-'Así es señor obviedades'- replico malhumorado, sabiendo bien la razón por la cual su sangre ardía teniendo al francés ahí. El recuerdo de aquellas preguntas hechas, lo atormentaban cada vez que veía hacia sus ojos miel.

Intentando ignorar la rudeza detrás de las palabras de Sly, Pepe se hizo cargo de sacar sus llaves y abrir la puerta, sosteniéndola para dejar pasar al moreno con sus maletas.

-'¿Quiere una mano?'-

-'No'- tomo las maletas entre sus manos y se dispuso a entrar, prácticamente llevándolas todas a su habitación, excepto por una que se quedó a la mitad del camino.

Tiro las maletas sobre la cama en cuanto entro y estaba a punto de ir a buscar a la que se cayó, cuando Pepe entro con ella en manos.

-'Usted y Monsieur Daffy, tienen mucho en común'- dijo esto con una voz suave antes de dejar la maleta en el piso. –'Los dos son muy orgullosos'-

-'Si, bueno, supongo que tenemos nuestras razones'- respondió Sylvester cortante, levantando un poco la maleta para dejarla junto a las demás. –'Gracias por la…'- señalo hacia la maleta. Estaba bien que estuviera molesto, pero no podía ser completamente descortés.

-'Maleta'- completo el francés, aun sonriendo.

-'Si, eso… como sea, puedes irte ya, a menos que quieras propina por el servicio.'- al fin pareció que sus palabras comenzaban a causar lo que buscaba, porque la expresión tranquila del francés mostraba ahora un rastro de enojo.

No sabía bien porque hacia aquello, pero de alguna forma estaba seguro de que si seguía molestando al extranjero de esa manera, terminaría por apartarlo lo suficientemente de él como para olvidar que en algún momento, la absurda pregunta de si le atraía o no el francés, fue hecha.

Quedándose en silencio, se volvió hacia su equipaje, tomando una maleta para abrirla y disponerse a desempacar.

Mirando hacia el dueño de los ojos verdes, Pepe sintió una sensación de culpa abordar su pecho. Tal vez Bugs tenia razón, tal vez no debió haberle hecho una pregunta como aquella… después de todo como "Monsieur Bunny" dijo, algo así solo traería tensión al lugar.

Debía disculparse… o por lo menos intentar remendar las cosas un poco.

Hecho otro vistazo hacia la persona que tenía en frente antes de decirse a sí mismo que tenía la idea perfecta para conseguirse el perdón….

-'Pero Monsieur…'- murmuro Pepe, acercándose con pasos agiles y callados al moreno. –'Aun no le he dado la bienvenida'-

Ante las palabras del francés, Sly volvió su mirada a este, dispuesto a protestar, mas sin embargo sus intentos fueron suprimidos por el abrazo que llego a él, donde sus brazos quedaban encerrados entre su pecho y el de Pepe, y la diferencia de alturas se dejaba notar un poco.

Fue hasta ese instante que se dio cuenta que era ligeramente más alto que el francés y que este tenía una figura esbelta pero sin duda el agarre de sus brazos era firme y de alguna forma igualmente delicado. También era capaz de detectar el aroma que su cuerpo desprendía, que era una revoltura entre loción, café y una fragancia dulce, tan fuerte que comenzaba a marearlo un poco.

Pepe sonrió al sentir como Sylvester se relajaba entre sus brazos, ya no poniendo resistencia al abrazo, sino que dejándose sostener.

Con su barbilla recargada sobre el hombro de su nuevo compañero de vivienda, se atrevió a cambiar una mano de lugar para hundirla en el cabello negro que era tan suave como lucia. Y ahí estaba otra vez, el color rojo bajando por el cuello y orejas de su compañero, haciéndole sonreír ampliamente.

Apartándose despacio, Sly pudo sentir su garganta secarse al tener el rostro del francés tan cerca del suyo.

-'Monsieur Bunny interrumpió nuestra cita anterior… ¿Le gustaría reponerla?'- murmuro Pepe con un tono suave y dulce, junto con la misma sonrisa coqueta que ha visto antes.

Respirando hondo, Sylvester consiguió apartar sus ojos de los labios levemente rosados del francés, antes de responder.

-'No'- frunció su ceño, pero mostró una media sonrisa.

-'Entonces tendré que perseguirlo hasta que acepte salir conmigo…'-

Agarrando lo poco de razonamiento que le quedaba, se apartó más del francés, dejando una razonable cantidad de distancia entre ellos, mientras soltaba una risa al escuchar las palabras de Pepe.

Lo único que no sabía era que aquellas palabras no fueran dichas en broma como él pensaba.

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

**Otra vez con mucha tarea pero intentare seguir escribiendo. **

**Gracias por leer! Gracias por sus Reviews, favoritos, "follows"**

**Gracias principalmente a Road-Chan, Arami10 y Paloma-san **

**Oh y sobre la apariencia de los personajes humanizados, en lo personal me gusta mucho como los representan Not-a-comedian y Polararts, pueden buscar sus blogs en tumblr. **

**O pueden imaginarselos como mas les guste XD eso tambn es valido. **

**Canciones utilizadas:**

**The limousines- Love is a dog from hell**

**NONONO- Pumpin Blood **


	3. Extraños y Recuerdos

Posiblemente sus palabras fueron dichas sin tanta intención. Después de todo no era la primera persona a la que le decía algo parecido solo por el calor del momento.

La única diferencia era que Sylvester en vez de derretirse a sus pies o salir corriendo (como hacia la mayoría) se rio de él como si sus palabras fueran una broma solamente.

Mentiría si dijera que eso no lo impresiono, porque nunca antes había recibido una reacción de ese tipo. Eso hacia al chico de ojos fascinantemente verdes, especial en toda su forma.

Lo único que lamentaba era que dentro de sí mismo estaba seguro de que si desarrollaba algo con él seria como con todas las relaciones que tuvo desde que puso un pie en ese país. La magia duraría lo que tomara el cortejo y una vez que lograra ganárselo y formalizar una relación, esta solo sobreviviría como máximo un par de meses, antes de desmoronarse.

Su registro de relaciones pasadas y fallidas era tan grande que con el tiempo comenzó a darse por vencido y decirse que solo disfrutaría lo que durara, sin tomarse ninguna de ellas muy en serio.

Era solo un juego de seducción que jugaba para pasar el tiempo y llenar el hueco que cierta chica formó en su pecho, hacía ya más de un año. El mismo tiempo que llevaba en ese país….

Pero no era mucho de él, el tener que pensar en cosas deprimentes como aquellas. Por eso mismo se entretenía observando a la chica que recién hizo su pedido y ahora se dedicaba a tomar asiento en una de las mesas lejanas.

La observo mirar a su alrededor como si buscara algo y no pudo evitar la sonrisa coqueta y el guiño que salió de él cuando sus ojos se posaron en los suyos, causando que la joven riera algo avergonzada.

Si tan solo no estuviera en su horario de trabajo, tendría el campo libre para acercarse y preguntarle cuál era su nombre, e incluso con algo de suerte hasta podría conseguir su teléfono.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, optando por apartar su mirada de la chica para seguir con su trabajo, atendiendo al hombre que acababa de entrar.

Ahora que lo pensaba… no era como si muchas personas fueran durante su turno. Después de todo no era tan común el pasar a la cafetería cerca de la madrugada. Tal vez… el acercarse no fuera tan mala idea.

Acabando de servir el café que el cliente pidió antes de irse, se acercó a la joven llevando consigo uno de los panecillos que recién cocino para vender a la mañana siguiente.

-'¿Puedo sentarme, madame?'-

La pelirroja sonrió, asintiendo. No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero sus ojos lucían tristes y un poco rojizos.

-'¿Está todo bien? Una hermosa mujer como usted no debería de soltar lagrima alguna por quien no lo merezca'- dijo suavemente, consiguiendo que los ojos marrón de ella se cristalizaran, pero aun con eso una sonrisa seguía pintándose en sus labios.

Viendo cómo se mordía el labio inferior y sus cejas fruncían ligeramente su ceño, se dio cuenta que estaba por escuchar una triste historia de desamor.

No que le molestara, por supuesto que no. Él siempre estaba disponible para cualquier chica y uno que otro chico lindo que quisiera abrirle su corazón lo suficiente como para contarle sus problemas.

Escuchándole hablar pasó un par de horas con no más de tres interrupciones por su trabajo.

Era interesante… escuchar a las personas. Darse cuenta que existían tantos corazones rotos por todos lados y todos en busca de algo que los hiciera olvidar.

Desearía olvidar de una vez… porque existían momentos en los que comenzaba a hacerlo, pero las memorias creadas con quien fue su mosa por dos años, regresaban atacándolo con sentimientos que creyó olvidados.

Una mano puesta sobre la suya y sostuvo esta sin dejar de escuchar lo que la suave voz le decía.

La puerta del café abriéndose le forzó a salir de su conversación con la chica para volverse a quien acababa de llegar… ¿Por qué siempre se metía en problemas así?... Bueno… todo era parte del juego ¿No es cierto?

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Sylvester POV. **

Los conoció a ambos el mismo día, mas por accidente que por gusto.

Debió de haberse fijado en el letrero de "Piso húmedo" que se encontraba en medio del corredor. Pero no fue así, por lo que termino cayendo al suelo, mientras intentaba correr hacia la biblioteca de la universidad, en busca de un libreto que muy seguramente todos ya habían pedido.

Así que tirado en el suelo despotrico contra su constante mala suerte y su estupidez de no fijarse por donde diantres iba.

-'Sufferin' Succotash! Ni siquiera puedo sentir mi cadera'- dijo para sí mismo, agradeciendo mentalmente que por lo menos no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, y casi nadie en la escuela debido a la hora.

Colocando ambas manos sobre el suelo, se dispuso a intentar levantarse y lo logró… solo por unos segundos antes de volverse a resbalar y caer nuevamente.

-'¡Esto es estúpido!'- pataleo un poco, buscando descargar su ira contra el suelo.

Sus pantalones se sentían mojados al igual que su playera y ya no le importaba tanto el ir por ese estúpido libreto, lo mejor sería solo irse a casa y regresar al día siguiente.

-'¿Se encuentra bien?'-

La pregunta llego por detrás suyo, obligándole a mirar hacia atrás y hacia arriba, para observar a la persona.

Era un chico y… ¿una chica?

-'¿Parece que estoy bien?'- replicó entre dientes, queriendo decirle que su pregunta fue absurda.

-'Me parece que no.'- respondió la chica, con una voz no tan femenina. –'¿Qué no sabes leer? Ahí dice "piso húmedo", deberías de llevar tus lentes contigo todo el tiempo, anciano'-

-'¿Qué?!'- en su arranque de furia intento ponerse de pie, pero solo consiguió caerse de cara al piso.

Una risa por parte de la rubia y Sylvester sintió la sangre hervirle.

-'¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que burlarte de extraños?'- su pregunta lo hizo sonar hasta un poco dolido.

-'Ahora que lo pienso tengo que irme a casa ya…'- se inclinó un poco hacia Sylvester dejando su rostro tan cerca que sus narices chocaban. –'Que tengas una buena noche… gatito feo'- dijo esto con una sonrisa burlona, antes de sacudir su cabello y voltearse a su acompañante. –'Nos vemos mañana'-

Vio a la rubia irse, llevándose consigo un par de ojos grandes y de coloración azul intenso, que parecían hacer juego con su cabello lacio, rubio y hasta un poco largo.

-'Si, será mejor que te vayas antes de que…'- deteniéndose por un momento pensó en sus palabras, si resultaba ser una chica cualquier cosa que dijera sonaría extraño.

-'¿Necesitas una mano?'-

Volviendo a mirar al chico se encontró con su mano cerca de él.

-'Alguien con modales'- murmuró aceptando la ayuda, poniéndose de pie en segundos. –'Aun que tu amiga no parece tener ninguno'-

-'¿Amiga? Oh… la confusión de siempre, es hombre…'- limpió su mano otorgada con un pañuelo salido de su pantalón. –'Ahora si me disculpas…'-

-'¿Hombre?'- tenía que ser una broma, la chica… o más bien el chico, tenía todo el aspecto de un mujer. Excepto por su ropa y su voz… ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el que fuera un chico resultaba ser un tanto más razonable.

Y el extraño se hubiera ido en ese momento de no haber sido por un quejido por parte de Sly, quien sentía como su tobillo lanzaba señales de dolor con tan solo dar un paso.

-'No puedes caminar.'- dijo el chico de ojos grises, observando el pie de Sly. –'Sera mejor que te acompañe'-

-'No es necesario, yo puedo…'-

Ignorando sus palabras el chico le informo que pensaba acompañarlo a casa. "No puedo dejarte ir así, no sería lo correcto" esas fueron sus palabras.

Así fue como se encontró a si mismo sentado en el camión con este chico de ojos grandes y grises, cabello oscuro y ondulado sobresaliendo un poco entre su color de piel tan apiñonado como el de Daffy. Pecas se pintaban sobre sus pómulos, juntándose en el puente de su nariz para después bajar hasta la punta de esta y pintarse en el resto de sus mejillas, hasta podía ver unas cuantas en su cuello.

Llevaba puesta una sudadera roja, un pantalón verde oscuro como el del gorro que usaba, un paliacate negro, que se ocultaba un poco en su sudadera y audífonos amplios alrededor de su cuello.

-'Me llamo Sylvester, por cierto…'- su voz salió un poco baja debido a la incomodidad del momento, incomodidad que parecía solo sentir él, porque el chico se limitaba a ocultar un poco su boca detrás del paliacate y sus manos permanecían ocultas en su sudadera, mientras que la expresión de su rostro demostraba su indiferencia.

-'Marvin'- mencionó cortante.

-'Y… ¿Qué estudias… Marvin?'- ¿Por qué era que siempre terminaba por ser ayudado por extraños? Tenía que aprender a acostumbrarse a lidiar con las cosas solo. Pero vamos, que su mala suerte no hacía nada por volverle esa tarea sencilla.

-'Actuación. Estamos juntos en tres clases'- le vio reacomodarse en su asiento.

-'Oh'-

-'estuvimos juntos en un par de equipos de trabajo…'-

-'ah…'-

Muy bien… esto era solo un extra para hacerlo sentir un poco peor con respecto al apiñonado. El chico no solo lo estaba acompañando, sino que se suponía que debía de conocerlo, tan siquiera de vista. Diantres ¿Qué tan distraído podía ser? Después de todo parecía que él y Daffy tenían algo más en común que su extraña forma de hablar y uno que otro rasgo de su aspecto físico.

Pasaron el resto del camino en silencio hasta llegar a su parada, donde esperaba que Marvin se fuera, pero este parecía realmente dispuesto a seguirlo.

-'¿Aun duele?'- preguntó caminando a su lado.

-'Solo un poco'- mintió, sintiendo como su tobillo estaba a punto de fallar y hacerlo caer.

-'No tienes que mentir'- dijo inexpresivo, mirándolo de reojo. –'Estas sudando un poco y haces esta pequeña mueca cada vez que pisas. No vivo muy lejos de aquí, no tienes que lucir así de avergonzado'-

-'¿Avergonzado? No estoy… no…'- en verdad no tenía una buena excusa que dar, ni siquiera podía pensar en una, el tipo parecía poder leerlo fácilmente.

-'Ya que te estas acercando más a los edificios, supongo que ya no debemos de estar lejos'-

Ok, el tipo era un poco desconcertante ahora. Al diablo con el dolor en su tobillo, solo quería llegar al estúpido apartamento.

-'Es el de allá ¿cierto?'-

Tal vez Marvin resultaba tener alguna capacidad telepática, si le dijera que era por eso que sabía cuál era su edificio y que su tobillo dolía a morir, se lo creería.

Llegando al edificio de su apartamento se detuvieron por un segundo.

-'Si, aquí es… Gracias por…'-

-'No agradezcas, ya desperdicie mucho tiempo, tengo que irme ahora'- cortó Marvin bruscamente.

Frunciendo su ceño, estaba a punto de perder su paciencia con el pequeño patan, y se lo hubiera permitido de no haber sido por su amabilidad de acompañarlo hasta su apartamento.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Pepe POV**

Cuando llego al país conoció a Monsieur Bunny y Monsieur Duck, mientras pedía informes en la universidad. Acababa de llegar ahí con solo un poco de dinero en su bolsa y por más que quisiera estudiar en esa universidad no tenía suficiente dinero como para hacerlo, no aun por lo menos. Siendo tan entusiasta como era normalmente, estaba seguro de que el destino no tardaría en sonreírle y dejarlo alcanzar lo que buscaba.

Estando ahí fue que vio al chico pálido de cabello largo cayendo cerca de su rostro, caminar cerca del apiñonado. Ambos bien parecidos, ambos discutiendo por algo. "Oh, me parece que se le cayó esto" esas fueron sus primeras palabras dichas hacia Bugs.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, consiguieron llevarse bien de inmediato y fue ese mismo día que el pálido le ofreció un lugar en lo que el llamo como "Nuestro pedazo de cielo".

Y si tan solo hubiera sabido desde el principio que Daffy era la pareja de Bugs, nunca le hubiera comenzando a coquetear al pálido, ni tampoco lo hubiera besado o buscado gustarle tan desesperadamente.

¿Qué podía decir? Tenía el corazón roto y buscaba a alguien que pudiera curarlo. Pero en su búsqueda del antídoto, el querer conquistar a Monsieur Bunny, solo lo llevo a conseguir un ojo morado y hubiera sido la peor paliza de su vida de no haber sido por la intervención de Bugs.

Desde ese entonces se dijo a si mismo que aun que Monsieur Duck pareciera ser inofensivo, resultaba ser bastante posesivo con respecto a su pareja.

Eso lo llevaba a su situación actual, que tenía un cierto parecido a aquel día.

Igual que en ese entonces tenía un ojo morado, un pequeño dolor de cabeza y una sensación de culpa por haber coqueteado con la persona indebida.

Resulto que la chica de la cafetería si tenía el corazón roto, pero su prometido acabo por llegar al lugar y se terminó armando todo un conflicto ahí mismo. Por eso mismo se encontraba caminando de vuelta al apartamento. Su jefe le había dejado irse por lo que restaba de su turno.

La música en sus oídos le permitía sonreír y casi le invita a bailar por las calles.

Mirando hacia su edificio que solo estaba a unos tantos metros, consiguió discernir la silueta frente a la puerta de este.

Ahí se encontraba Silvestre, de pie y hablando con alguien…

Ajustando un poco más su vista, logro reconocer al dueño de la figura frente al moreno, lanzando por su mente una rápida sensación de pánico, porque ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que uno de los mayores detonadores de problemas entre sus terratenientes.

-'Oh Mon dieu!'- se dijo a si mismo antes de acelerar el paso.

No era como si el tuviera algo contra el joven. Oh no, por supuesto que no, el chico era amable e increíblemente inteligente. El único problema era que cada vez que él se acercaba atraía problemas entre Bugs y Daffy. Si la relación entre esos dos parecía estar siempre en la cuerda floja, cuando él aparecía las cosas entre ellos terminaban por empeorar aún más.

Y ahora lo peor de todo era que estaba hablando con Sylvester, de todas las personas porque el hermoso y amable chico tenía que traer a "el" aquí. Esto debía de ser alguna jugarreta del destino.

-'Monsieur Katz!'- llamó al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo escucharan.

La expresión en el rostro de Marvin no tuvo precio, porque sus ojos grises se abrieron con tal impresión que parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

-'¿Pepe?'- murmuro Marvin, sin apartar su mirada de él.

-'Buenas Noches, Monsieur. Que coincidencia verlo por aquí'- intento mostrar su mejor sonrisa a pesar del ligero miedo que tenía a que de la nada apareciera Monsieur Bunny.

Ojos verdes miraron hacia el algo confundidos y fueron atraídos rápidamente por la coloración morada alrededor de su ojo, al igual que esa pequeña cortadura por debajo de su pómulo.

-'Sufferin' Succotash, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Estuviste en una pelea de pandillas o algo así?'-

El siseo exagerado al pronunciar la "s" y esa típica expresión con la cual estaba comenzando a encariñarse, lo hizo reír un poco. Pero primero tenía que enfocarse en ahuyentar al otro joven o de lo contrario podrian tener graves problemas.

-'Nada de eso…'- susurró junto con una sonrisa suave, tomando la mano que estaba por acercarse a su herida entre las suyas. –'Monsieur Command. No me esperaba su visita, aunque es un poco tarde así que... '-

-'No estaba altanto que viviera aquí…'- silencio por lo que fueron solo unos segundos y los labios de Marvin volvieron a partirse para hablar. – 'Dodgers…'- bajó un poco su mirada como si no quisiera ser escuchado. –'¿Aún vive con Dodgers y… Bugs? ¿Están viviendo aquí?'- reconoció la amargura con la que pronuncio el nombre de Bunny y la dulzura con la que mencionó el sobrenombre que Monsieur Duck.

-'Oh no, solo yo me mude aquí…'- mintió con confianza, pero por la expresión del joven no estaba completamente seguro de que este se creyera sus palabras. –'Queríamos…'- miro hacia Sylvester y se atrevió a pasar un brazo alrededor de su cadera, acercándolo a él. –'Queríamos tener un espacio que fuera solo para nosotros'-

-'¿Eh?'- soltó Sly confundido por el beso que Pepe colocó en su mejilla, pero aún más desconcertado por el guiño que le siguió.

-'Ah…'- asintió Marvin como si comprendiera todo el asunto ahora. –'Amm No venia de visita, solo… acompañe a su… novio…'- dijo esto algo inseguro. –'aquí…. Se torció el tobillo.'-

-'Quel Malheur,…'- esta vez no tuvo que fingir, no precisamente porque en verdad si se encontraba preocupado por el moreno. –'Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. Lamento el haberle hecho venir hasta acá'-

-'No fue un problema. Vivo cerca'- Sonrió el joven antes de despedirse con un suave "Buenas Noches", darse media vuelta y caminar hasta desaparecer por una de las calles.

Se volvió rápidamente hacia Sylvester ahora si logrando respirar normalmente.

-'"Necesitábamos un espacio para nosotros" ¿Qué diantres significo eso?'-

-'Monsieur, creo que no está al tanto de ello, pero de todas las personas que no debe usted traer aquí, el joven que acaba de irse es al que más debe de evitar, si es que quiere seguir viviendo aquí'-

-'¿Marvin?...'- dijo confundido.

-'Le explicare después, pero por ahora, permítame ayudarlo.'- echo un vistazo a su tobillo que apenas y lo dejaba mantener su pie en el suelo.

-'¿Ayudarme a mí? Me parece que no has visto tu aspecto, parece que te dieron una paliza.'- mencionó sin dejar de mirar hacia su ojo morado.

Pepe se limitó a reír. ¿Qué siempre el moreno tendría que verlo con su peor imagen?

-'No sea tan duro conmigo, Monsieur. Me lastime un poco rescatando una damisela en peligro, espero que eso no lo moleste'-

Viendo como Sylvester se sonrojaba sintió su corazón volverse cálido.

-'¿Por qué tendría que molestarme?'- replico molesto por sus palabras.

Optando por no decir más, tomo uno de los brazos del moreno y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello, mientras que el brazo alrededor de su cadera ajustó su agarre, acercándolo más a él para ayudarle a caminar.

-'Muy bien, aquí vamos, Monsieur'-

A paso lento, consiguieron entrar al edificio y caminar hasta el elevador, el cual no se tardó nada en llevarlos al piso indicado. Atravesaron el corredor, Sylvester cojeando un poco y sonrojándose cada vez que el brazo del francés se ajustaba.

Por su parte Pepe podía sentir la suavidad de la piel debajo de su mano, ya que la ligera playera de Sly se había levantado dejándole sentir la suavidad de su costado. Su temperatura corporal era alta, lo suficiente como para tibiar su mano que normalmente era fría.

Llegando al apartamiento, abrieron la puerta y el moreno insistió en que lo soltara, porque podía caminar él solo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Sly dirigiéndose al refrigerador para sacar unos cuantos hielos y Pepe sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor, su cuerpo apenas comenzando a quejarse por el daño y la larga caminata que tuvo que hacer.

-'¿Ahora si vas a decirme porque no puedo traer a Marvin y porque le dijiste eso? Va creer que realmente existe algo entre nosotros'- dijo el moreno rompiendo el hielo.

-'Tendrá que disculparme, pero tenía que ahuyentarlo de aquí… si se enteraba que Monsieur Daffy vive aquí, Monsieur Bugs y el podrían tener problemas'- paso una mano por su cabello intentando acomodarlo. –'para hacer todo más creíble tuve que involucrarlo a usted, Désolé Monseiur Katz'-

-'Entonces.. Daffy es… ¿Cómo lo llamo…? ¿Dodgers?'- una bolsa de hielo fue dejada en el congelador y ahora Sly se encontraba mojando un trapo y sacando de la alacena lo que parecía ser un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-'Oh, esa es otra historia que no puedo contarle. No sería correcto hacerlo sin el permiso de Monsieur Bunny'-

-'Puedes usarme para hacer tus mentiras creíbles pero no decirme la razón de ellas. No me parece muy justo'- frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

-'Monsieur, solo lleva unas semanas aquí. Debe de entender que hay cosas que yo no puedo decirle'- murmuro con suavidad.

-'En ese caso por lo menos podrías decirme que fue lo que te paso, porque luces terrible'- tomó el botiquín y el trapo húmedo.

Pepe se removió un poco en su lugar, algo incómodo por tener que contestar la petición de Sylvester, después de todo también coqueteaba con el de vez en cuando, y no quería que el moreno supiera que era solo un casanova… aunque muy seguramente ya lo sabía.

-'Muévete'-

Indico la voz de Sly y el francés solo parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender bien lo que quería ¿Quería que se levantara o que moviera su silla?

Ante la confusión de Pepe, Sylvester terminó por mover la silla, haciendo que el francés quedara lejos de la mesa y frente a él.

Los ojos miel de Pepe siguieron los movimientos de Sly, viendo como ponía una silla frente a él y tomaba asiento en esta, quedado realmente cerca. Lo vio sacar un poco de alcohol y un curita que fueron dejados en la mesa, mientras que el trapo húmedo se quedaba en una de sus manos.

-'¿Y bien?'- preguntó con su divertida forma de hablar, acercando el trapo al ojo morado del francés.

Pepe vaciló un poco al contestar, quedándose mas confundido por las acciones del moreno, pero aun así lo dejo colocar el trapo sobre su ojo, cerrando este en una forma de defensa.

Era extraño…. Esta era tal vez la primera vez que alguien hacia algo como esto.

-'Ammm…'- balbuceó un poco buscando que decir.

-'Déjame adivinar. Tiene que ver con una chica y de seguro que te topaste con un novio molesto ¿Ha?'- puso un poco más de presión solo un poco. –'¿Me equivoco?'-

-'Me atrapo ¿acaso estaba siguiéndome?'- logró decir, sintiéndose mejor por la sensación fría y húmeda sobre su ojo que antes había sentido adolorido y bastante cálido, muy seguramente por el golpe.

-'No, pff. ¿Por qué te seguiría? Pero si conozco a personas como tú, he tenido bastantes amigos así como para saber que esto no fue un acto de maldad injustificado'-

Aun con sus ojos cerrados estaba seguro de que aquellos ojos verdes se encontraban viéndolo con molestia, como si intentaran reprenderlo por sus malos hábitos.

-'Tienes que dejar de hacerlo o acabaras haciendo que te maten'- esta vez la voz del moreno salió más suave.

-'¿Acaso está preocupado por mí?'- preguntó con un tono bromista, no queriendo hacerlo enojar.

-'Claro que lo estoy. Sufferin' Succotash, si llegara así algún día, espero que por lo menos alguien se preocupe por mí'-

Sintiendo un nudo crearse en la boca de su estómago, abrió su ojo disponible, viendo hacia el moreno que ahora se concentraba humedeciendo una torunda.

¿Estaba preocupado? ¿Realmente había preocupado a Sylvester? Esto podía sonar estúpido para los demás, pero… hacia años desde la última vez que alguien se preocupó por él. Ninguna de las chicas con las que estuvo, ni su familia… ni siquiera la hermosa mujer que había roto su corazón… le había dicho que estaba preocupada por él, no por algo que él pudiera hacer para afectar a los demás, sino… por él.

-'¿Lo dice en serio, Monsieur? ¿En verdad está preocupado por mí y no por las chicas que puedo hacer sufrir con mis malos actos?'- odió el tono con el que su voz salió, porque lo hacía parecer algo… triste… ¿esa era la palabra correcta?

-'¿Por qué me preocuparía por ellas? A ellas no las conozco. Si debo de preocuparme por alguien seria por ti. Ahora quédate quieto, esto puede arder un poco, pero no sé con qué te hicieron esa cortada… es mejor desinfectarlo.'-

El trapo húmedo dejo su lugar sobre su ojo y ahora la torunda era llevada a la cortada en su mejilla. Más sin embargo no pudo sentir el ardor del que hablo el moreno, porque un calor comenzaba a nacer dentro de él y no podía evitar el sentirse un poco… conmovido por sus palabras. Era absurdo y lo sabía pero….

-'Aun si hiciera algo muy malo, Monsieur… aun así ¿se preocuparía por mí?'-

Algo extrañado por las palabras, vio a Sly fruncir un poco el ceño y hacer una pequeña mueca.

-'Si'- respondió con una voz firme, mientras apartaba la torunda, para confirmar que no hubiera más rastros de sangre en la herida. –'Al menos esto no dejara marca, pero eso… tardara en desaparecer'- señaló a su ojo morado.

Se quedaron por un momento en silencio y los ojos verdes de Sly lo miraron algo inquisitivos como si esperaran a que dijera algo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus palabras parecieron escasear y todo su calor recorrerse hasta su pecho porque sentía sus pies y manos frías, tan frías que estaba seguro que sus dedos se caerían en algún momento.

-'¿Pasa algo?'- pregunto el moreno un tanto alterado. –'¿Te dieron un golpe en la cabeza también o algo así?'- Manos se adentraron en su cabello como si buscaran algún tipo de contusión. –'No hay…'-

Deteniéndose por un momento los ojos verdes miraron a su rostro y no precisamente a sus ojos, y pudo ver fácilmente como un ligero sonrojo se colocaba en las mejillas de Sly, antes de que una sonrisa burlona curveara sus labios.

-'Estas rojo'- señaló, sin apartar su mirada.

Llevándose amabas manos al rostro, Pepe sintió el calor en sus mejillas. No podía percibirlo bien pero por alguna razón su comportamiento se había vuelto tímido por un instante. La simple idea se le hizo ridícula e impresionante a la vez, ¿Qué fue? ¿El que se preocupara por él? ¿El sentir sus manos por su cabello o tal vez la forma en que lo había atendido como si fuera un enfermo del que tenía que cuidar? Fuera lo que fuera, había hecho que se sintiera un tanto cohibido, hasta avergonzado.

Cubriendo su boca con una mano, no pudo evitar la risa que salió de él.

Puede que fuera posible ¿no es cierto? Tal vez… solo tal vez, este chico de ojos verdes, nariz rojiza y personalidad entre inocente y torpe, podía llenar el hueco que seguía en su pecho.

Sin duda era una persona especial….

-'Si, debieron de haberte golpeado muy fuerte como para que te rías de la nada de esa manera… ¿Debería de llamar a alguien o…?'-

-'No, no no, Monsieur, lo lamento.'- una mano sobre la rodilla del moreno y lo sintió dar un pequeño sobresalto. –'Estoy bien…'- intento mirar hacia su rostro pero otra oleada de calor paso a su rostro, muy seguramente haciéndolo enrojecer otra vez. –'No puedo…'- dijo entre risas, inclinándose hacia delante sin poder controlar su risa.

-'Solo espero que no te estés riendo de mí, porque si puedo hacerte reír así entonces probablemente solo deba de conseguir un trabajo como comediante en algún bar y ganare millones…'-

-'No me rio de usted... Pero creo que si le debo una disculpa, el otro día lo que le pregunte fue incorrecto'- lo vio pensar un poco en sus palabras, para después sonrojarse con fuerza agarrando el hilo de lo que hablaba. –'Tampoco lo he estado persiguiendo, no de la forma en que me gustaría hacerlo… así que…'- tomando su mano la llevó a sus labios dando un rápido beso sobre esta. –'tendrá que pagar sus buenas obras de alguna forma'-

-'¿Pagar mis buenas obras?'- replico Sly intentando apartar su mano de las del francés. -'¿Perseguirme? Eso fue lo mismo que dijiste hace unas semanas y te recuerdo que desde ese día has estado levantándome todos los días y llevándome el desayuno a la cama, si eso no es perseguirme entonces….'-

-'Oh Monsieur, eso es mínimo comparándolo con lo que hare de ahora en adelante'- le guiño el ojo coquetamente. –'Pero podría detenerme si me dijera que le molesta'-

Viéndolo abrir su boca sintió sus esperanzas despedazarse por un momento, solo para recuperarse cuando lo vio unir nuevamente sus labios.

Lo menos que podía hacer cupido para reponer el aprieto en que lo metió hacía ya mas de un año atrás, era enviarle a alguien que no solo le ayudara a olvidar o que ocupara el lugar que "ella" dejo. Sino enviarle a alguien que lo hiciera querer enterrar el pasado y empezar otra vez, y por alguna razón desconocida el joven que tenia en frente parecía haber sido puesto ahí para él.

-'Diría que me molesta, pero cocinas muy bien'- dijo Sly entre dientes con una voz malhumorada.

-'Entonces cocinare lo que usted quiera, Mon petit chaton'-

-'¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Mon patit … ¿Qué?'-

-'No lo sé, usted adivínelo. Pero es el nombre indicado para usted, así que lo llamare así'-

Lo vio refunfuñar un poco, haciéndole sonreír aún más.

Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… se arriesgaría otra vez a poner su corazón en juego.

-'ahora déjeme ver su tobillo…'- intento tomar su pierna, pero Sly la retiro rápidamente.

-'Pero aun no termino…'- se volvió para buscar el curita y abrirlo. –'Solo esto y… no tienes que ponerte tan cerca'-

-'Solo no sea muy duro conmigo'- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-'¿Muy duro? ¿De qué se supone que estás hablando?'-

-'Olvídalo, Petit Chaton'- rio para si.

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

**Aggggh! Tendran que perdonarme porque no tengo nada de inspiracion para escribir y les aseguro que tengo mas de cinco escritos de intentos para hacer esta tercera parte, pero todos parecian dar un paso muy grande hacia la parte mas importante de este fic. **

**Como sea… espero que les guste.. aun que sea un poquito…. **

**Gracias por sus Reviews y favoritos! Muchas muchas gracias! **

**Espero que mi inspiracion regrese pronto…. **

**Canciones utilizadas: **

**Jenny- Studio Killers**

**All men are pigs- Studio killers**


	4. Empleo

La sensación de calor de su cuerpo se intensificaba en sus manos. Una de ellas atrapada entre "su" cabello y otra rodeaba "su" cintura, desapareciendo un poco dentro de su ropa interior.

Extraña forma de despertar, pero aún más extraña manera de dormir.

Respirando profundamente no pudo evitar reírse cuando le escucho murmurar algo entre sueños. Dedos caminaron por su abdomen hasta llegar a su clavícula, mientras que dejaba su mejilla sobre el brazo del apiñonado, viendo desde ahí el collar de perlas blancas que siempre usaba y que muy seguramente se vería afeminado en alguien más que no fuera Daffy.

Moviendo un poco su otra mano, consiguió sentir la suavidad de su cabello, dejando que sus oídos escucharan su lento respirar.

Sintiéndolo moverse, apartó ambas manos de sus lugares y ahora Daffy se daba la vuelta acabando frente a él y sin aun despertar sus brazos lo rodearon. Solo se encontraba en ropa interior por lo que todo el calor del cuerpo de su pareja pegaba contra el suyo.

Pronto tendría que despertarlo, pero por ahora disfrutaría del abrigador abrazo y la ridícula sensación cálida que despertaba en él.

-'¿Te quedaste despierto? ¿Ya es hora?'-

Su voz lo tomo por sorpresa, pero se limitó a devolver el abrazo con más fuerza.

-'Casi, Daff.'- respondió con tranquilidad.

-'Entonces tenemos tiempo…'- le escuchó murmurar y pronto el dulce abrazo se terminó con Daffy cambiando su posición, quedando ahora de rodillas en la cama con sus manos pegando a Bugs contra esta.

-'Tienes que irte a trabajar y esto es en lo único que puedes pensar. Gee, Duck, si no te conociera bien creería que solo estamos juntos por esto'- bromeó, rodeando la cadera del apiñonado con sus piernas, recargando sus talones en su espalda inferior.

-'¿Y no es así?'- sus manos buscaron el final de la playera holgada del pálido, para levantarla hasta quitarla de su cuerpo.

-'Es cierto…'- Sonrió sintiendo una fila de besos ser puesta a la altura de su costilla izquierda. –'Y él bebé en camino no tiene nada que ver ¿ha?'- fingió una voz femenina sonando casi ofendido.

-'¿El bebé?'- murmuró Daffy tras morder un poco la piel porcelana y curar esta con un beso. -'Así que era por eso que estábamos juntos'- se irguió mirando hacia el estómago pálido de su pareja. –'Si, se nota que has subido de peso'-

Una patada contra el pecho del apiñonado y este estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás de no ser por el agarre de la otra pierna de Bugs, que seguía rodeando su cadera.

-'Imbécil'- dijo Bunny dejando su pie sobre la mejilla de Daffy.

-'Y no lo olvides'- en un solo movimiento terminó por desnudar por completo al pálido, sonriendo victorioso y hasta un tanto orgulloso.

-'Muy bien, Doc. Tienes…'- checó el reloj junto a la cama. –'menos de media hora y espero que por lo menos sea bueno esta vez'-

La expresión de molestia en el rostro del apiñonado le dio a saber que sus palabras habían herido su ego.

-'¿Y yo soy el imbécil? Está bien Bugsy, no vengas a llorar después cuando ni siquiera puedas sentarte'-

-'Dudo que eso pase, pero fingiré quejarme un poco para que no te sientas tan mal. ¿Quieres que también grite? Ya sabes, cómo en alguna de esas malas películas para adultos, he tenido mucha practica fingiendo'- dando en el blanco consiguió lo esperado, viendo a su pareja perder los estribos.

¿Qué más podía decir en su defensa? No estaba de mucho humor para un poco de diversión dulce. Por eso cuando los movimientos de Daffy se volvieron bruscos, la sensación de emoción se depositó en su pecho y vientre. Llámenlo enfermo pero no existía manera en que alguien como él y Daffy tuvieran una relación únicamente rodeada de dulzura, en primera porque los dos eran hombres y en segunda porque tanto su pareja como el no eran muy fanáticos de un romance acaramelado.

Su mejilla pegaba contra la almohada y aun que no pudiera verlo, Daffy mantenía su cercanía notable con besos en el puente entre su cuello y hombro. Podía sentir su pecho sobre su espalda, su voz preguntarle con la amabilidad de siempre si se encontraba bien y una de sus manos mantenerlo abajo mientras que la otra se entrelazaba con la suya agarrándose de la cabecera de la cama.

No pudo responder a la pregunta, pero en cambio aceptó el beso en su mejilla.

El frio del lubricante lo hizo sobresaltarse y logró escuchar la risa que salió de entre los labios de Daffy. Pero tan pronto la sensación de dedos curioseando en su interior dejo de ser incomoda, el calor empezó a acumularse por todas partes de su cuerpo, haciéndolo querer más y necesitaba más… más sin embargo estaba consciente de que Daffy no se lo daría a menos de que lo pidiera.

Era un juego divertido en el que simplemente se dejaba ganar.

Tras decir las palabras mágicas, una mano en su pecho lo hizo erguirse quedando de rodillas con Daffy detrás de él, y otra se colocó en su cuello forzándolo a estirarlo.

Empezando a adentrarse con lentitud, la mano en su cuello presiono con un poco más de fuerza, no la suficiente como para impedirle respirar pero si dificultándoselo.

Besos a la altura de su cervical y sentía sus manos hormiguearle, como si tuviera la necesidad de agarrarse de algo. Tal vez fue por eso que la mano libre del apiñonado guio la suya hacia su propia entrepierna y la otra a la cabecera, donde las dejo, mientras que la mano de su pareja hacia caricias suaves en el interior de sus muslos.

La voz entrecortada y grave de Daffy, pidió permiso para moverse y Bugs se hecho a reír por un momento, siendo callado cuando la mano en su cuello apretó con más fuerza.

No se reía por burlarse de él… por lo menos no completamente, también lo hacía porque su amabilidad en momentos como esos salía muy por fuera de su personalidad y tono, haciendo que muchas veces se preguntara si este Daffy era el mismo que podía gritarle a un mesero por traerle un tenedor en vez de una cuchara. Tampoco era como si fuera a decirle que actuara así de amable con los demás o con él todo el tiempo, eso arruinaría lo especial del acto y no podía permitirse algo como eso.

El movimiento de sus caderas lo tomó desprevenido y estuvo cerca de perder su equilibrio, de no ser por el fuerte agarre del brazo del apiñonado.

"Te tengo"... esas suaves palabras siendo soltadas en su oído le hicieron recordar que era para que estuviera acostumbrado hasta harto de hacerlo con la misma persona todo el tiempo… pero su cuerpo y alma le gritaban que no era así, porque cada vez se sentía como la primera y cada vez era diferente y especial.

No, no podía seguir pensando….

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Terminó hecho un desastre y su cadera ardía. Mas sin embargo lo valió, valió cada segundo que duraron.

Adormilado siguió con su vista puesta en la puerta del baño, hasta que el apiñonado salió de esta, secándose el cabello con la toalla, dándole un pequeño espectáculo de su traje de nacimiento.

-'hmmm….'- lo recorrió con la mirada, viéndolo adentrarse en el armario para buscar su uniforme de siempre.

Camisa blanca con la insignia de la agencia de seguridad, pantalón negro, zapatos de vestir y una corbata mal hecha.

-'Ven aquí'- llamó Bugs, levantándose con dificultad y caminando con una tranquilidad fingida hasta encontrarse con Daffy. –'Tienes que aprender a hacer esto. Tienes veinticinco años ¿recuerdas, Duck?'-

-'Cállate. Ya lo sé, es solo que nunca sale bien'- replicó viendo como el pálido deshacía su corbata para hacerla otra vez, esta vez quedando bien hecha y en su lugar. –'No te creas tanto, orejudo. Solo porque puedas atar corbatas no significa que seas mejor que yo'-

-'No, significa que les puedo dar un mejor uso que tú'- le guiño el ojos tomando sus muñecas para explicarse mejor.

Daffy se sonrojo con fuerza, aclarándose la garganta sin saber bien que decir o hacer más que fruncir su ceño y crear una mueca en su rostro.

-'Tengo que irme ya'- se excusó un tanto nervioso por la mirada coqueta de su pareja.

Un beso depositado en los labios de Bugs y era una pena el que tuviera que quedarse a pasar el resto de la noche solo.

-'Nos vemos después, Daff'- susurro en su oído, recibiendo únicamente un puchero infantil de su parte, antes de que el apiñonado terminara por salir del cuarto.

Miro al reloj antes de acostarse nuevamente en la cama. Aún tenía ocho horas para dormir antes de tener que despertarse e ir a la universidad. Así que tumbándose en la cama del lado que normalmente ocupaba su pareja se quedó despierto por un momento.

Después de todo ese tiempo, después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos el pasar días pacíficos como aquellos era como tener una prueba de miel tras tomar mucha leche agria.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Echó un vistazo al anillo en su mano.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que terminaría quedándose con él?

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Eran las seis cuando salió de su cuarto, aun usando la playera holgada con la que dormía y la pantalonera que le quedaba grande y parecía tentada a caérsele.

Se había despertado por el ruido de sillas moviéndose y alguien o algunos corriendo alrededor de lo que él pensaba era el comedor y sala.

Aún faltaban un par de horas para que Daffy llegara así que su pareja era inocente del desastre en el apartamento, por lo menos esta vez.

Como se esperaba acabo por encontrarse con los responsables siendo Sly y Pepe, el moreno al parecer recién había salido de su cuarto corriendo en su intento por escapar del francés.

¿Por qué lo hacía todo tan complicado? Los intercambios de miradas entre esos dos, la manera en que interactuaban…. Se notaba a lenguas la atracción entre ellos y aun así parecían niños de secundaria temiendo por tan siquiera tomarse de la mano o atreverse a aceptar que sentía algo por el otro. En realidad este problema solo era por parte de Sly.

En cierta forma lo entendía, porque una vez el también estuvo en los zapatos del moreno y comprendía que no era fácil solo aceptarlo, porque en este mundo el decir que te atrae alguien de tu mismo sexo no es lo mismo que decir "me gusta el chocolate" y saber que todos asentirán y lo aceptarán con una sonrisa. Pero fuera de la parte social llega la parte personal que es tal vez la más difícil.

-'Bonjour Monsieur Bunny'- mencionó el francés pasando frente a él con una sonrisa atontada sin dejar de mirar a Sly.

-'Bugs, dile que deje de darme besos de buenos días'- intentó quitarse un beso invisible de su mejilla.

-'No puedo, Doc. Te llama Petit Chaton, creo que si dejas que haga eso no puedo meterme en medio'- Se sirvió una taza de café, prácticamente sintiendo la abstinencia de este como un dolor de cabeza.

-'Esta bien, Petit Chaton. Solo por esta vez te dejare ir'- dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los del moreno para después darle un beso rápido en la frente y volver a su cuarto.

El desayuno ya estaba hecho y esperando en la mesa, cubierto por lo que eran bandejas de metal, que conservaban el calor de los platos.

Bugs sonrió al ver los platillos, no era del tipo de personas que desayunara mucho, pero desde que conocieron al francés el desayunar parecía ser la mejor parte del día.

Viendo de reojo a Sly, miro como sus mejillas continuaban con el color carmín esparcido por estas y su ceño se fruncía acompañado de una mueca.

Limitándose a sonreír para sus adentros, se dijo a si mismo que tenía que ser fuerte y no meterse, debía de esperar a que el solo resolviera esto. Además que era divertido ver a Pepe esforzarse por llamar la atención de Sly a toda costa, nunca antes le toco verlo actuar de esa forma, por lo general se limitaba a su actuación de hombre seductor que mantiene su calma sin importar lo que pase, pero esta vez… bueno se podría decir que su plan de simplemente seducir al moreno no estaba saliendo completamente como esperaba. Tal vez se debía a que el chico resultaba ser bastante inocente, demasiado incluso para su propio gusto y unido a eso se agregaba su torpeza y orgullo.

Compadecía a Pepe por esto, porque estaba más que seguro de que le tomaría mucho de su esfuerzo y paciencia el siquiera conseguir esa cita que tanto añoraba.

-'Bugs…'-

Volviendo completamente su mirada al moreno, la forma en que sus ojos parecían pedirle ayuda, lo confundió un poco.

-'¿Qué hay de nuevo, Sly?'- murmuro dejando su taza en la mesa.

-'He estado buscando un trabajo y esperaba que pudieras decirme si…'- Parpadeando un par de veces el moreno acabo por guardar silencio mordiéndose su labios inferior, como si estuviera pensando en si seguir hablando o no.

-'¿Quieres que te ayude a conseguir uno?'- completó sonriendo ligeramente al ver la amplia sonrisa del moreno.

-'Si, pero no le digas a…'- señalo a la puerta del francés. –'de lo contrario no me dejara tranquilo por todo el fin de semana.'-

Aceptando en prestar su ayuda, decidió que tal vez… podría ayudar a ambas partes, vamos que los tortolos necesitaban un pequeño empujón.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9- **

**Sylvester's Side **

Las cosas estaban mal, porque su barrera de resistencia estaba siendo quebrada con rapidez y no podía… o más bien no quería hacer nada para detenerlo.

El francés lo seguía prácticamente a todas partes, le ayudaba a llevar su mochila aun cuando le decía que no tenía que hacerlo e incluso intentaba quitársela, pero este simplemente corría un poco riéndose como si todo fuera un juego. Además de esto le preparaba el desayuno a diario, lo levantaba con un beso en su mejilla e insistía en que comieran juntos.

En su defensa lo único que podía hacer era huir de sus besos, replicarle por sus exageradamente dulces detalles y su necedad de querer ayudarlo en cada cosita insignificante que hacia.

Pero aparte de esto estaban esos pequeños momentos en que lograban hablar sin que estuviera coqueteándole cada cinco segundos. Momentos en que conseguía que le contara sobre su trabajo o más comúnmente sobre Francia, momentos que el provechaba para gozar indebidamente de la oportunidad de verlo tan de cercas y más de una vez se había preguntado cual sería la reacción del francés si tocaba su mejilla o si acariciaba un poco su cabello. Era en instantes como esos que su mente reaccionaba diciéndole que se detuviera.

Quería al francés cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos de él como fuera posible.

El ojo morado de Pepe había sanado ya, por lo que el único recuerdo que tenia de ese extraño día en que lo vio sonrojarse, era su forma de actuar. Se lo dijo y se maldecía a si mismo por no creerle, dijo que lo perseguiría hasta que aceptara a salir con él, y hasta ahora eso era lo que hacía porque cada semana preguntaba si quería tener una cita con él y decía que no cada vez.

Era para que el extranjero ya se hubiera dado por vencido, si él estuviera en su lugar ya hubiera tirado la toalla desde la segunda vez que fue rechazado, pero este seguía ahí, buscando un "si" que esperaba cada semana con el mismo entusiasmo de la primera vez que pregunto.

Mentiría si dijera que eso no lo hacía sentir indebidamente feliz hasta un tanto egocéntrico.

Pero por ahora esa era la razón por la que no le pidió su ayuda al frances para encontrar un trabajo. En verdad necesitaba el dinero y si le pedía su ayuda estaba seguro de que este no descansaría hasta conseguírselo, incluso si eso significaba no ir a su propio empleo. Además de esto estaba el hecho de que conociéndolo se preocuparía por él y querría indagar más sobre situación actual, que por cierto no era muy buena.

De cualquier forma ahora se encontraba caminando con Bugs por los alrededores, el chico pálido le contaba de como aquellos locales fueron apareciendo poco a poco a través del tiempo que el llevaba ahí.

Junto a el caminaba Daffy con una mano en su bolsillo y tomando una gaseosa sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. ¿Cómo termino por acompañarlos el apiñonado? Bueno, esa era una excelente pregunta. Pero tampoco era como si no se lo esperara, él y Bunny parecían ser uña y mugre.

-'¿Trajiste tus papeles, Doc?'-

Vio a Daffy tirar el restante de la bebida en un basurero cercano para entonces dedicarse a mirar las tiendas desde afuera.

-'Aburrido…'- mencionó el de cabello azabache ofreciendo una pronunciada mueca.

-'Por eso te dije que esperaras en el apartamento, Daff.'- respondió Bugs, tomando los papeles que Sly le ofrecía para entonces dedicarse a echarles un vistazo.

-'Aburrido…'- volvió a decir ahora viendo hacia las hojas en manos del pálido.

-'Sufferin' Succotash ¿Qué no pueden estar separados ni un momento? El único tiempo en que no los veo juntos es cuando uno de ustedes está trabajando'- se atrevió a decir Sylvester frunciendo el ceño, encontrándose un tanto harto de la actitud del apiñonado.

-'¿Qué? ¿Estas celoso o algo así? Además deberías de sentirte afortunado, Daffy Duck no pasa su tiempo con cualquiera, el que viniera a acompañarte debería de ser un honor para ti ¿Sabes cuánto estarían dispuestos a pagar las personas por pasar tan siquiera un hora conmigo?'- mencionó Daffy inflando su pecho con orgullo, viendo a Sly como si este debería de agradecerle a los dioses por su simple presencia en la tierra.

-'Humm alrededor de diecisiete algo… de pesos, eso debe de ser lo que pagan por una hora de tu tiempo en tu trabajo, Daff. Y ¿Por qué habría de ponerse celoso? Teniendo a semejante francés prácticamente besando el piso por el'- bromeó provocando que un fuerte sonrojo cubriera todo el rostro del moreno.

-'Por supuesto que no, P-Pepe no... él hace lo mismo con cualquier cosa que se mueva'- excusó buscando regular su temperatura, no muy contento con el rojo que muy seguramente se mantenía en su rostro.

-'Hummm'- esbozó Bugs limitándose a seguir con su mirada en el currículo de Sly.

Aprovechando el momento, Sylvester opto por mirar alrededor. En los dos meses que llevaba ahí su principal se había limitado a ir de la universidad al apartamento y del apartamento a la universidad, por lo que era la primera vez que estaba en esa zona, y era impresionante que a solo unas cuantas calles de distancia hubiera tantos locales y movimiento por todas partes.

Suponía que eso significaba en verdad, el vivir en una ciudad tan grande, pues la gente se movía rápido y entraba y salía de los lugares como si fueran abejas en sus colmenas.

Por el rabillo de su ojo logro notar a Daffy moverse un poco, acercándose mas a Bugs y uno de sus brazos rodeaba los hombros del pálido, dejando que parte de su peso se recargara en él. Por su parte el pálido parecía acostumbrado a este tipo de contacto porque no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a dejar al apiñonado recargarse, hasta parecía que se había movido un poco para acercarse al apiñonado.

En ese par de meses que llevaba en el apartamento conviviendo con ellos, existían muchas cosas a las que ha logrado acostumbrarse, una de estas eran las constantes discusiones del par que tenía en frente, pero a lo que aún no se acostumbraba era a ver estas pequeñas demostraciones de… ¿afecto amistoso? Que surgían de la nada, a veces por parte del pálido y a veces por parte del apiñonado.

Si Bugs y Daffy, supieran de los rumores que circulan en la universidad sobre ellos, muy seguramente se abstendrían de invadir tanto el espacio personal del otro e incluso optarían por alejarse un tiempo.

-'¿Trabajaste haciendo y reparando muebles? ¿Enserio?'- preguntó Bugs mirándolo con impresión.

-'Si, bueno… era el negocio de un vecino que necesitaba algo de ayuda así que…'- se encogió un poco de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-'Entonces debes de ser muy bueno con tus manos y según parece también eres bueno con los números.'-

-'No tanto'- rio, sintiendo su ego alzarse.

-'Woow si, que impresionante…'- dijo Daffy con un tono sarcastico en su voz.

Un golpe en su costado por parte del codo de Bugs y este se quejó como si hubiera sido un mismísimo atentado contra su salud.

-'Eeeeh, Duck. Deja de comportarte como un niño'- sentenció el pálido, regresando los papeles a Sly. –'Es de Pepe, no creo que debas de preocuparte'- volviendo su mirada hacia el moreno, sonrió ligeramente. –'Se dé un lugar que estoy seguro que te gustara, Doc.'-

Algo confundido por las palabras de Bugs, dejo estas pasar para dedicarse ahora a seguirlo, caminando detrás de él yendo a la par con Daffy.

-'¿En serio quieres unirte a la clase trabajadora de aquí? Sabes que es horrible ¿Cierto? Con horribles horarios y una aún más horrible paga'- mencionó el apiñonado haciendo una cara de resentimiento al mirar al pálido caminar frente a ellos.

-'No es como si tuviera mucha opción' – confesó esforzándose por no chocar contra las personas que pasaban a su alrededor. –'No es como si pudiera pedirle a Granny mas dinero…'-

-'¿Granny?'-

-'Mi abuela'- respondió cortamente, casi chocando contra un poste por mirar a Daffy.

Una expresión comprensiva se pintó en la cara del apiñonado, como si repentinamente este lo entendiera.

-'Entonces hay que conseguirte ese trabajo a toda costa'- dijo esto tomando un tono heroico como si fueran a buscar la cura contra el cáncer.

La mano de Daffy tomo su muñeca, obligándolo a apresurarse.

-'Yo, Daffy Duck, juro no descansar hasta encontrarte a ti persona sin talento, un trabajo digno'-

-'No sé si agradecerte o golpearte con un yunque, Daffy.'- menciono esto no del todo molesto por las palabras del apiñonado, excepto por la parte de "persona sin talento"

Llegando al lugar indicado, Bugs se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-'Aquí es, Doc. Ahora entra ahí y consíguete un trabajo'-

Con un pequeño empujon por parte del pálido, abrió la puerta de la cafetería y si por lo menos fuera un poco más observativo, se hubiera dado cuenta de todos los adornos referentes a Francia y del maldito nombre que también estaba en francés.

De cualquier forma fue así como consiguió su empleo en aquella cafetería, donde trabajaría durante el turno de noche de cajero, mesero y despachador del autoservicio. Sin duda un empleo interesante, además de que el horario no interfería con su tiempo de escuela ni en sus actividades extra escolares. La paga tampoco parecía ser mala.

Solo existía un pequeño detalle… que no notó hasta su primer día de trabajo.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Eran las nueve y media de la noche y estaba a tiempo… incluso un poco temprano para empezar su trabajo. Tenía su propio casillero y según le habian dicho su compañero, que también resultaba ser el panadero del lugar y quien preparaba los cafés y todo lo demás, se encargaría de enseñarle todo lo que tenía que saber.

-'¿Buenas Noches?'- llamó entrando al lugar algo inseguro de que hacer.

-'Oh, tú debes de ser el nuevo'- dijo la chica en la caja. –'Llegas algo temprano, aún no termina mi turno, pero puedes ir pasando a la parte de atrás, ahí está tu compañero por si quieres ir hablando con el'-

-'Esta bien, gracias'- abriéndose paso entre la gente, levantó la parte movible de la barra que era por la cual se tenía acceso al otro lado de esta.

Pasando por una puerta de cristal, se encontró dentro de lo que parecía ser una pequeña cocina, con un horno bastante grande que era seguramente el causante del calor abrumador del lugar.

-'Hola…'- saludó acercándose a la persona que en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas tomando un costal de harina de uno de los estantes.

-'Bonne Nuit, Monsi…'- el costal terminó por resbalarse de las manos de quien parecía ser solo una ilusión, una extraña coincidencia o una jugarreta más de su mala suerte interviniendo en su destino.

El sonido sordo del costal proyectando contra el suelo fue lo único que logro indicarle que aquello no era un sueño ni una pesadilla. Pepe estaba ahí de pie frente a él con un uniforme como el suyo y por primera vez de todas las veces que había visto la playera que usaba el francés, se tomó el tiempo de ver hacia la insignia de su lugar de trabajo.

Igualmente todos los recuerdos de las pláticas que habían tenido referentes a su trabajo, llegaron de golpe a su mente.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Bugs' Side**

Encontrándose en el trabajo no espero la llamada… bueno tal vez si se la espero, muy bien si se la esperaba pero no tan pronto.

-'Sly, mi buen amigo ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Doc?'- Escuchando lo que el moreno tenía que decirle agradeció que Daffy no se encontrara ahí, porque de lo contrario este hubiera terminado por pelearse con Sly por su atrevimiento a utilizar tantos insultos para llamarlo, eso sin contar el tono con el que le hablaba….

Posiblemente el hacer que el chico acabara trabajando en el mismo lugar que Pepe, durante el turno de noche no fue la mejor idea de su vida, pero tampoco se esperó que este no se diera cuenta desde un principio que el nombre del lugar era el mismo que el del grabado que tenía el francés puesto en su playera de trabajo.

De cualquier forma, podia apostar que se lo agradeceria despues….

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9- **

**Tengo un examen mañana para el que no he estudiado nada y una evidencia que aun no he hecho. **

**No sigan mis malos ejemplos y pongan el escribir primero que la escuela, no es bueno creanme… pero tenia que hacerlo! Agggh como sea… **

**Aun tengo tiempo para estudiar un poco… supongo**

**Gracias por los reviews! Intentare responderlos todos! Pero por favor no se pongan en guests* porque entonces no podre agradercerles personalmente por sus reviews D': (si eso tambien va para ti Tulipan) ooo y tambien debo de mencionarte a ti Road-chan, como es que sigues leyendo todos mis escritos? Muchas gracias! Paloma- San, Tulipan.. bueno gracias a todos creo…. **

**Me pondre a trabajar ahora si. **

**Bounigt fuera! **


	5. Sentimientos parte 1

Se dio cuenta de que no era una o más bien… uno más para el francés, el día que descubrió la verdad en los rumores esparcidos por la universidad.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

-'¿Cuánto crees que les tome? ¿Una o dos semanas más?'-

Levantando su mirada del libreto en sus manos, miro hacia el pálido.

-'¿De qué diantres hablas, orejudo?'-

Una mano escondida detrás de un guante tomo su muñeca y su pareja hizo un gesto hacia el escenario. Sobre este se encontraba Sly, ayudando al francés a arreglar las plumas en su sombrero, mas por órdenes del profesor que por su propia voluntad.

Era mediado de semestre, lo que significaba que debían de realizar las pequeñas obras impuestas como evidencia de su aprendizaje.

Por lo que sabía, Pepe actuaria de Romeo en una corta representación cómica de "Romeo y Julieta", Sylvester tendría una obra original, escrita por el maestro, acerca de un villano con el objetivo de vengarse del rey atrapando al hijo de este, el único problema era que el príncipe era más astuto de lo imaginado. En otras palabras sería una persecución cómica.

Por otro lado Bugs llevaría acabo el papel de un barbero cuya principal diversión es sacar de quicio a un cazador que solo quería una pulida en su calva, mientras que él, el grandioso "Daffy Duck" seria el "anfitrión" de un concurso de premios donde los retos y preguntas son casi imposibles de responder o… sobrevivir.

No podía quejarse esta vez, trabajaría con su amigo más cercano, Porky, por lo que no tendría que meterse en problemas con nadie, no como ocurrió el semestre ante pasado cuando le tocó actuar junto a Marvin. Pero tampoco era como si culpara al chico… él era irresistible para todos, o al menos eso creía.

-'Pff, Creo que te equivocas Bugsy, míralos'- señalo hacia el par, viendo como Pepe sonreía cariñosamente hacia el moreno, mientras que este se limitaba a dejar su ceño fruncido y sonrojarse levemente. –'Les tomara siglos antes de que puedan tan siquiera tomarse de la mano. Si me preguntas, en mi opinión son patéticos, no vale la pena perder el tiempo viéndolos'-

-'Eeeh no lo creo así, Daff. Me recuerdan a nosotros cuando éramos más jóvenes'- sonrió ligeramente viendo de reojo a Daffy, quien simplemente hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-'Nosotros no éramos así. Si mal no recuerdo, caías rendido a mis brazos cada vez que te hablaba'- El pálido rodo los ojos, regresando su vista al escenario.

-'Si pensar eso te hace sentir mejor, Duck. No seré yo quien te lo impida. Pero estoy seguro que para el término de esta semana e inicios de la que entra esos dos acabaran juntos.'-

Ante su mirada escéptica, su pareja saco el celular de su bolsillo, moviéndolo un poco en su mano hasta mostrarle un cierto número que hacía que le dieran escalofríos.

-'¿No me digas que lo invitaste?!'- prácticamente gritó, ganándose unos cuantos "shh" por parte de sus compañeros que esperaban pacientes su turno. –'Piénsalo bien, Dientón. Ese francesillo esta incluso más loco que el de allá. Además creí que lo detestabas, después de que estuvo persiguiéndome durante tanto tiempo… no que lo culpe ¿Quién no lo haría?'-

Una mano puesta sobre su rodilla y Bugs permaneció tranquilo.

-'Asimílalo bien, Daff. Sylvester es parecido a ti, tanto en físico como en personalidad, está soltero y es más ingenuo que tú. Si lo invitamos a nuestra pequeña reunión, podremos acelerar las cosas entre "_ellos"_ '- sonrió ampliamente mordiendo un poco su labio inferior con sus dientes frontales. –'Y no lo detesto, Doc. Solo no quería prestarle a mi patito para que jugara con él.'-

-'Y se suponía que no ibas a meterte. ¿Consideras eso como "no meterte"?'- frunció el ceño, entrecerrando sus ojos, mirando con sospecha hacia su pareja. –'¿Por qué tanto interés con esos dos?'- la mano del pálido seguía subiendo hasta colocarse a la mitad de su muslo.

Bugs se encogió de hombros, mostrando una sonrisa inocente, que Daffy conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no existía inocencia alguna detrás de esta.

-'Curiosidad.'- respondió para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia su compañero de actuación, en otra palabras el chico un tanto más bajo que Bugs, sin cabello y que usualmente parecía decidido a montar pelea con su compañero, esto debido al sin número de bromas que el pálido le ha hecho desde el primer día de conocerse.

Siguiendo al de cabello plateado con la mirada le vio sentarse junto a Elmer.

Por su parte no le agradaba mucho el calvo, no por sus concurrentes discusiones con Bugs, no, por supuesto que no, porque el tipo era estúpido en más de un solo sentido y agregado a esto estaba su torpeza, mal carácter y esa mirada que le dedicaba a su pareja cuando se suponía que nadie lo veía, era esa mirada lo que le causaba molestia.

Viendo a su pareja robar el gorro de cazador que Elmer llevaba puesto, para ponerlo sobre su cabeza, se dijo a si mismo que no caería en el juego de darle celos en el que el pálido solía involucrarlo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Por esta razón volvió su mirada hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con un rostro bastante familiar.

Llevando el libreto más arriba de su rostro, intento ocultarse detrás de este, como si de esta forma la persona que miraba no fuera a verlo.

No era como si no quisiera hablarle, de hecho lo hacía en las clases que no compartía con Bunny e incluso muchas veces cuando este se encontraba con él. El único problema era el ambiente tenso que se creaba siempre que estaban esos dos juntos, era tal la incomodidad y miradas de disgusto acompañadas con un intercambio de insultos disfrazados de halagos, que le hacía pensar en la posibilidad existente de que en cualquier momento acabaran peleándose y no precisamente de forma verbal.

Si ha salvado al joven más de un par de veces, una más sin duda, no sería pasada por alto por su pareja.

Como si el chico hubiese sentido su mirada, este término viéndolo de reojo antes de girar completamente su vista hacia él, muy posiblemente alentado por la ausencia de Bugs.

Rápidamente reacomodándose en su asiento, Daffy levantó una mano en forma de saludo que fue devuelto con el mismo gesto solo que acompañado de una sonrisa por parte de Marvin.

Sabía bien que la razón de que no fueran tan amigos como antes eran los sentimientos que una vez existieron entre ellos. Si le pidieran que nombrara a otra persona a parte de su pareja, por la que el haya sentido algo serio, sin pensárselo dos veces nombraría a aquel joven que parecía preguntarle con señas sobre el paradero de Porky.

Después de todo, si ignoraba el hecho de que Marvin alguna vez intento arruinar la carrera de modelaje y doble de Bugs, al igual que su imagen en sí, entonces diría que el chico resultaba ser una buena persona…. Claro, siempre y cuando no hubiesen ocurrido esos infortunios eventos.

Contestando a las señas encogiéndose de hombros, dando a entender que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba su compañero de actuación, volvió su atención a su libreto.

Si alguien tuviera la oportunidad de ver toda la historia que tenían él y Bugs, se daría cuanta de lo lejos que se encontraba de ser tan cursi y llenada de corazones por todos lados. El simple hecho de que pudiera estar ahí con el "dientón" a solo unos metros de distancia y con la capacidad de decir que era su pareja, resultaba ser tan remoto que muchas veces le costaba entender como diantres se las ingeniaban para permanecer juntos.

Eran como fuego y agua. Discutía, peleaba, se hacían daño, se reconciliaban y el ciclo volvía a empezar. Se detestaban y al mismo tiempo se mantenían cerca ¿Por qué? Bueno… esa era en si una excelente pregunta.

Diría que era solo una relación basada en lo carnal, pero estaría mintiendo ¿Cómo podías llamar una relación carnal a algo que ha estado ahí desde siempre?

Echo un vistazo al anillo en su dedo, haciendo una ligera mueca que muy probablemente podía pasar por una sonrisa.

-'P-P-Perdón por l-la tar-tar-tardanza, Daffy'-

-'Ya era hora!'- mencionó sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a su amigo y en este caso compañero de escenario.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Sylvester's Side**

Recibiendo un "Merci" acompañado del usualmente ridículo sobrenombre, regreso a su asiento junto a su compañero, sentándose a un lado de este no sin antes permitirse el mirar una vez más al francés en el divertido traje medieval.

-'Oh pero si es el minino'- dijo el de cabello rubio.

Por azares del destino y muy posiblemente su mala suerte, acabo por tener como compañero para aquellas obras cortas de mediados de semestre, a nadie más y nadie menos que el chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul intenso. El mismo chico odioso que conoció una noche en la universidad, oh y como se arrepentía de esto, ya que a partir de ese momento su interacción con él ha ido aumentando de forma exponencial y tenía que decir que el tipo no era nada a lo que todos decían.

No tenía una personalidad tierna, ni tampoco era amable, ni agradable y mucho menos simpático, este chico de nombre Tweety que tenía a su lado, era el mismísimo demonio.

Eso o tal vez el rubio lo odiaba, si, tal vez era eso. Pero entonces sería un desprecio mutuo.

-'No me digas minino, "canario" de pacotilla'- replicó entre dientes, esperando que no decidiera poner a prueba su paciencia.

-'Eres pésimo arreglando vestimentas ¿cierto, gatito? ¿Y porque estas de tan mal humor? Creí que te ponías feliz cada vez que estabas cerca de Pepe'- le escuchó decir con una sonrisa juguetona y un tono entre curioso y travieso.

Ese era otro detalle que le molestaba de Tweety, su insistencia en remarcar cosas que el jamás admitiría en voz alta.

-'¿Estás buscando pelea?'- dijo mirando hacia el rubio con enojo. –'Esta vez voy a atraparte, solo deja que terminemos con esta tontería'-

-'Ni siquiera puedes atraparme en esta obra ¿Cómo esperas hacerlo en la vida real?'- sin poder contenerse Tweety terminó por soltar una risilla debido a la cara de frustración que sus palabras provocaron en el moreno.

-'Solo cállate'- intentó no gritar, dándose cuenta de que la obra del francés estaba por empezar.

-'Eres un gatito muy simpático'- sonrió ampliamente al ver al moreno crisparse por sus palabras.

-'¡No me llames ga-ga-gatito!'-

-'Humm… Es cierto, solo Pepe puede llamarte así, ¿verdad gatito?'- Sylvester le escuchó soltar un suspiro como si estuviera viendo algo lindo. –'tú y el francés hacen tan linda pareja~'- mencionó con una voz cantarina que no hizo más que enfurecer al moreno más.

-'¡Nosotros no somos pareja!'- gritó, esta vez atrayendo las miradas de quienes están a su alrededor.

Sonriendo tímidamente hacia las miradas de molestia de alguno de sus compañeros, se volvió a mirar al rubio, frunciendo pronunciadamente el ceño para mostrar su enojo, pero este simplemente le miró de forma "dulce" que él veía más como una mirada malévola.

Regresando su mirada al escenario, decidió que ignoraría a Tweety por el resto de la obra, lo menos que necesitaba era que el rubio le metiera en problemas.

El telón del escenario se fue abriendo despacio, dejando ver la escenografía e iniciando una melodía en un volumen suave que hacia compañía con el lugar y los actores que se encontraban ahí.

La razón por la que Tweety creía que existía algo entre el francés y el, ocurrió precisamente su tercer día de trabajar en aquella cafetería.

**-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9- Flashback-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

Jamás perdonaría a Bugs por esto y jamás se perdonaría a si mismo por no darse cuenta de la trampa en la que cayo.

Pero a diferencia de cómo se imaginó que sería el trabajar con el francés, este parecía permanecer al margen, al menos cuando estaban ahí, al menos por ese par de turnos y medio que llevaba.

Su primer día de trabajo estaba seguro de que terminaría por tener una sesión de coqueteo por parte de Pepe durante todo su turno, que era de diez de la noche a seis de la mañana, mas sin embargo lo único que tuvo fue una clase intensiva por parte de este en cómo usar la caja registradora. Cosa que fue un alivio y al mismo tiempo… una extraña… ¿decepción?

Siendo su tercer día aun existían unas cuantas cosas que no lograba recordar del todo bien, como algunos precios y uno que otro código de las bebidas, al igual que pasteles y panes. Era por esto que se veía en la necesidad de pedir la asistencia de Pepe, tal y como hacía en ese momento.

Atreviéndose a abrir un poco la puerta que conectaba con la parte de atrás del lugar, logro ver al francés moviéndose hábilmente, dejando un poco de masa puesta en una de las mesas mientras tomaba lo que lucía como una bandeja de frutos o algo parecido. Hacia todo esto con una sonrisa y tarareaba una melodía alegre, lucia igual de alegre que cuando cocinaba en el apartamento.

Sonriendo sin darse cuenta, abrió la puerta por completo, atrayendo la atención del francés quien rápidamente se volvió a mirarlo.

-'¿Sucede algo Petit Chaton?'- le escuchó preguntar con una mirada brillante y una sonrisa que le hacía parecer feliz de verlo. Si aquella expresión en su rostro seria la misma que le recibiría siempre, esperaba el solicitar de su ayuda por un tiempo más.

-'Ammm ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo acá?'- pidió tras aclarar su garganta.

-'Por supuesto, Mon Petit'- limpió sus manos en un trapo cerca de la puerta donde seguía Sylvester de pie, antes de acompañarlo al mostrador. –' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'- preguntó mirando alrededor, notando solo un par de clientes en una mesa.

Apresurándose a decirle que la caja se había atorado, Pepe no tardo nada en poner manos a la obra y dedicarse a arreglar el problema.

El único verdadero problema que parecía existir en que trabajaran juntos, provenía de Sly, porque eran en momentos como esos, en los que podía ver al francés concentrarse en algo, que sin darse cuenta terminaba por mirarlo más de lo necesario.

-'Aquí está el problema'- anunció el de ojos miel, señalando hacia la caja, provocando que Sylvester notara que su atención estaba puesta en la expresión plasmada en el rostro de Pepe.

-'¿Eh? Ah, si… ¿Dónde?'-

Una mano sobre su cintura le hizo acercarse más al francés, haciendo que el olor de la loción de este se volviera más intenso.

Escuchándolo explicarle lo que debía de hacer en caso de que ocurriera aquello otra vez, su cerebro pareció tomar la información y dejarla en un rincón, mientras que se dedicaba más en dejarle ver lo suave que lucía su piel blanca ligeramente rosada.

El sonido del timbre en la puerta, dio a notar la salida del par de clientes que se despidieron con un "hasta luego" que ambos correspondieron.

Tragando saliva con dificultad Sly, miró de reojo al francés.

Esto no estaba bien… porque era en momentos asi, en los que nadie podía verlos, que su mente le jugaba trucos. ¿Qué podría salir mal si se atrevía a acercarse un poco más…?

Había estado negándose a tener una cita con Pepe, precisamente por esto mismo…. Inconscientemente le temía a la razón existente detrás de las extrañas sensaciones que tenía cada vez que el francés se encontraba tan cerca… le temía a razones como la que se ocultaba en su rara necesidad de querer…. Aparto su mirada de los labios del extranjero, porque aquello no debía o más bien, no podía estar bien.

-'Hummm ¿Qué es lo que imaginas, Petit Chaton?'- Sobresaltándose al escuchar al francés hablar, se dio cuenta que otra vez sus ojos habían estado delatándole, quedándose puestos en sus labios. –'¿Intentas ponerme celoso? Espero que no pienses en alguien más... no mientras me mires de esa manera'- murmuró Pepe, mirándolo de reojo.

En cuestión de segundos pudo sentir como su rostro se pintaba de rojo, al igual que el calor intenso que se dirigía hacia este.

-'No te estaba mirando'- replicó rápidamente. – 'no seas tan arrogante. ¿Todos los francés son así?'- dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-'Solo cuando queremos que alguien nos mire. '- dio un par de pasos, acercándose a Sly, quien por lo contrario de lo esperado no retrocedió. –'Pero si vamos a trabajar los dos aquí por ocho horas… necesito que dejes de mirarme así o no estoy seguro de que pueda resistirme, Petit Chaton'- continuo acercándose al moreno hasta dejar solo unos cuantos centímetros de separación entre ellos.

-'¿Resistirse? Aquí lo único que hay que resistir son los panecillos que haces'-

Viéndolo soltar una risa, sonrió una vez más sin darse cuenta. Dentro de las tantas cosas que no admitiría estaba el hecho de que le gustaba la forma en que reía, porque lo hacía de manera tan sincera y suave que el corazón acababa por darle un vuelco.

Ojos miel cayeron sobre los suyos, abriéndole aquella invitación que le decía que podía acercarse si quería.

Puede que haya sido un momento de debilidad lo que le hizo llevar una mano hasta la mejilla del francés, eso o tal vez era el hecho de que se encontraran tan cerca que podía escucharlo respirar.

Y se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, hubiera cerrado la distancia entre ellos de no haber sido por aquella pequeña interrupción.

-'Woow, no sabía que también trabajabas aquí, gatito. Es todo una sorpresa'-

Si por un momento se olvidó de los buenos que eran sus reflejos, su reacción en ese instante fue más que suficiente para recordárselo, porque de un momento a otro logro apartar al francés de él, empujándolo con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo caer al suelo en solo segundos.

-'Bonne Nuit Monsieur Bird'- saludó Pepe intentando levantarse del piso. –'¿Lo de siempre?'-

-'Lo de siempre'- pidió el rubio con una sonrisa tierna que solo irrito a Sylvester.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que al llegar a esa ciudad olvido recibir el memo de que ahí todos se conocían de una u otra manera.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-Fin del Flashback-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

Desde ese dia Tweety le ha estado molestando, recordándole un poco sobre lo que estaba por hacer esa vez y otro poco sobre sus sentimientos hacia al francés que por lo contrario a lo deseado, crecían rápidamente.

-'Les toca'- anuncio el profesor, dirigiéndose tanto a él como al rubio.

-'Vamos, gatito'- una mano apretando la de Sly y acabo por ser arrastrado por el joven hasta el escenario.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Pepe's side. **

Tenía que agradecerle, porque de alguna manera su idea de que trabajaran juntos fue una de las mejores.

Quito el sombrero de sobre su cabeza y miro alrededor, en busca de un lugar donde sentarse.

-'Buen trabajo'- escuchó decir a su compañera, quien colocó una mano sobre su hombro y un beso rápido en su mejilla antes de sentarse junto a su grupo de amigas.

-'Lo mismo digo, dame. Estuvo brillante'- mencionó antes de que se alejara por completo.

-'Increíble, quien diría que romeo era capaz de controlarse todo este tiempo'-

Volviendo su mirada hacia un costado notó a Bugs viéndolo desde lejos, antes de hacer una señal para que se sentara a su lado, propuesta que aceptó con una sonrisa.

-'El pasar tanto tiempo con Sly, sin duda debe de estar cambiándote ¿cierto, Doc?'- susurro el dueño de los ojos claros, echando un vistazo hacia la parte de atrás, muy seguramente en busca del apiñonado. –'Por cierto, esa fue una obra divertida. Buena actuación'-

-'Proviniendo de usted Monsieur, es todo un halago. Y no se mucho de lo que habla, pero… ¿Qué puedo decirle? Es posible que cupido haya acertado esta vez, eso espero porque…'-

Viendo como el telón del escenario era levantado dejando ver al moreno vestido en un traje de villano, con colores oscuros e incluso una capa que le hacía parecer gracioso, tuvo que cubrirse un poco la boca para no reír. No existía manera en que pareciera un villano, incluso vestido así le parecía un tanto… adorable.

-'Eeeh… si, parece que si acertó, bueno… al menos contigo, Doc.'- susurró Bugs, un tanto impresionado por la manera en que el francés miraba hacia Sly. -'Ni siquiera creo que me estés escuchando ahora mismo…. No lo estás haciendo ¿verdad? ¿Tan siquiera estas respirando, Doc?'-

Riendo un poco, miro hacia Bugs de reojo, limitándose a asentir como respuesta a sus preguntas.

Reacomodándose en su lugar, se dispusieron a ver el resto de la obra en silencio, riendo constantemente debido a la actuación cómica que llevaba a cabo el moreno.

El chico tenía talento, era posible que no estuviera en un papel de actor shakesperiano, mas sin embargo podía hacer reír fácilmente, aunque más de una vez Pepe se preguntó mentalmente si en verdad se encontraban actuando o en realidad estaban discutiendo.

Un acercamiento de Tweety hacia el rostro de Sylvester y se vio obligado a apretar sus labios para que ninguna palabra pudiera escaparse de estos. Era extraño… pensó, mientras intentaba dejar sus ojos puestos sobre la escena en la que el chico besaba a su enemigo en la mejilla, mas con la intensión de humillarlo que cualquier otra. Era extraño el que sintiera un sabor amargo en su garganta al ver aquello, o el sentir esa tan poco conocida sensación de celos… o quizás era envidia por su capacidad de estar tan cerca del moreno.

Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza se forzó a sonreír, puesto que dichos pensamientos eran absurdos. Él tenía la oportunidad de vivir en el mismo apartamento que Sly e incluso trabajaban juntos, no existía cosa alguna que envidiar.

Volviendo a acercarse, ahora quedando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia, escuchó a los demás reír, mientras que el por otro lado optó mirar hacia otra parte, dejando que su vista cayera sobre el pálido que ha permanecido demasiado callado.

Notando que su mirada no se encontraba puesta en el escenario, siguió el lugar hacia el que apuntaban sus ojos, acabando por ver a Daffy sentado junto a Porky y junto con ellos estaba Marvin, al parecer discutiendo algo con el apiñonado.

-'Fue bueno que no quedaran juntos este semestre… ¿no es así, Monsieur Bunny?'- susurró atrayendo la mirada del mencionado, hacia él.

Viéndole vacilar un poco, la sonrisa de Bugs no tardó en regresar tan tranquila como de costumbre.

-'Todo un alivio, Doc.'- admitió dando un último vistazo hacia el trio antes de volverse.

-'Los celos son los peores monstruos, Monsieur'-

-'Debo suponer que has comenzado a conocerlos ¿Me equivoco?'-

Le escucho bromear y rió un poco…. Pensándolo bien, al igual y no era una broma….

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Daffy's Side**

Manteniendo su mirada al frente, se cruzó de brazos.

Si, Sly había actuado bastante bien, pero no precisamente excelente, al menos no como el para que todos estuvieran felicitándolo y dándole cumplidos, tal y como hacían en ese momento.

Escuchando a Bugs halagar el "tiempo" del joven, se limitó a rodar los ojos. El pálido podía ser toda una piedra en el zapato si se lo proponía, lo cual era por lo menos un noventa por ciento del tiempo.

-'Ya que hicimos tan buenas obras el día de hoy… ¿Por qué no celebramos, Doc?'- le escuchó proponer, mirando por el retrovisor hacia los pasajeros que iban en el asiento de atrás.

-'¿Celebrarlo?'- murmuró Sylvester, escupiendo un poco al hablar.

-'Es una tradición, Mon Petit Chaton. Después de una presentación solemos hacer una fiesta…'- dijo el francés con su voz suave de siempre, acercándose un poco más a Sly, al decir lo último.

-'Así es, Doc. Solo una pequeña fiesta, algo insignificante'- agregó Bugs ante la falta de respuesta por parte del moreno.

-'Suena bien'- le escuchó decir al fin y realizando un rápido intercambio de miradas entre él y el pálido, acabaron por echarse a reír.

La inocencia en la forma de hablar de Sly, siempre les parecía divertido, tan divertido que daban ganas de pervertirlo un poco, muy probablemente esa era una de las razones por las que el francés parecía tan interesado e insistente en perseguir al moreno. El por su parte no podía ver bien el lado atractivo a alguien como su nuevo inquilino, si bien era divertido molestarlo y hacerle enojar, no le parecía lo suficiente como para pasar su tiempo coqueteándole. Tampoco era para menos… Miro de reojo a su pareja, quien volteo a verlo al mismo tiempo, casi como si estuvieran sincronizados. La sonrisa confianzuda del pálido se amplió un poco, viéndose ahora más como una sonrisa traviesa, una lengua pasando por los labios rosas de su pareja y fingió no notarlo, limitándose a fruncir un poco su ceño.

-'¿Qué es lo que miras, dientón?'- soltó la pregunta al ver que Bugs seguía alternando su mirada entre la carretera y el.

-'Tu también estuviste muy bien hoy, Daff.'- murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera escucharlo con facilidad.

-'Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que decirlo. Yo siempre lo hago bien'-

-'Oh estoy al tanto de eso, Duck. Tu siempre lo haces bien'- detrás de su tono sarcástico se encontraba uno travieso, el cual era acompañado por una sonrisa coqueta.

Si bueno, era posible que no pensara mucho en coquetear con alguien como Sylvester o alguna otra persona, gracias a que se encontraba saliendo con nada más y nada menos que Bugs Bunny… el mismo tipo que ha odiado desde la tercera vez que se vieron y el único tipo por el cual ha tenido o tendrá un interés lo suficientemente fuerte como para moderar su temperamento.

Balbuceando un par de insultos entre dientes, miró hacia el camino por un segundo antes de bajar por un su mirada al anillo en su dedo meñique.

Tendría que disfrutar cada buen tiempo que pasara con el pálido de esta forma, ya que tarde o temprano se vendrían envueltos en otro drama absurdo, que como de costumbre (según él) seria culpa de Bugs.

Fue cuestión de unos cuantos minutos antes de que llegaran al apartamento y solo sería cosa de un par de horas para que llegara el bonche de personas que esperaban para esa noche. La dichada celebración que solían hacer era una de las tantas fiestas famosas que se hacían en su apartamento, personalmente no le gustaba mucho el dejar entrar a centenares de personas a su "hogar", dejarlas tomar su comida y más de unas cinco veces permitirles quedarse a dormir ahí, pero Bugs es muy distinto respecto a eso, él era por lo general el alma de la fiesta. Aquello era solo una de las tantas diferencias que existentes entre ellos.

-'¿Me das una mano, Duck?'- escucho susurrarle al oído, hablando despacio y suave. Tan calmado como suele ser.

Se limitó a soltar un gruñido, arrebatando las llaves que su pareja le ofrecía, para entonces abrir la puerta del apartamento.

Girando la perilla, le hubiera gustado recibir una advertencia por parte de Bunny, porque si mal no recordaba le había dicho que llamaría a "ese" otro francés no que ya le había llamado y se encontraba esperando ahí dentro.

Por esto mismo no pudo evitar el grito de miedo que soltó al verlo.

-'Monsieur Duck!'- gritó con alegría y tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca, sus brazos se encontraron alrededor de Daffy, abrazándolo con fuerza como si fuera la primera vez que se veían en años.

-'¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Suéltame, francesillo dos!'- replicó, intentando apartar al francés de sí, sin mucho éxito.

-'Primo, Monsieur Bunny, es un gusto verlos nuevamente y todo un honor el que me hayan invitado'- anunció, tras colocar un beso en cada mejilla del apiñonado, tan cerca de los labios este que Bugs decidió que era momento de intervenir.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Sylvester's Side. **

Tuvo que mirar por arriba del hombro de Bugs para poder entender lo que ocurría y tuvo que acercarse un poco más a Pepe para tener un mejor panorama de la persona que parecía haber estado en el apartamento desde antes. Y para su sorpresa la persona que se encontraba abrazando a Daffy como si se tratara de un oso de peluche, hablaba con el mismo acento afrancesado con el que lo hacía Pepe…

-'Primo, Monsieur Bunny, es un gusto verlos nuevamente y todo un honor el que me hayan invitado'-

Le escuchó decir y la palabra "Primo" resaltó de entre todas las demás e hizo eco en su mente, haciéndole que rápidamente volviera su mirada hacia Pepe, quien permanecía a un par de pasos delante de él, cargando un par de bolsas con la ropa usada durante la presentación de su obra.

-'Eeeh el gusto es nuestro, Doc.'- dijo Bugs, apartando al francés del apiñonado.

El desconocido saludo al pálido con un beso en las mejillas y paso a dar el mismo tipo de saludo hacia Pepe, al cual abrazo por lo que pareció ser un largo rato.

-'¿Primo?'- Sylvester no pudo evitar decir al verlos juntos.

-'Asi es Monsieur… Me parece que no nos han presentado aún… Pitu le Pew, pero puede llamarme Pit'- le escuchó decir, apartándose de Pepe para acercarse a Sly, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para forzarlo a retroceder un par de pasos con la intensión de mantener su espacio personal.

Piel tan clara como la de Pepe, cabello blanco cayendo principalmente en un fleco sobre sus ojos oscuros, estaba un tanto despeinado pero lucia bien así, y un físico que daba a notar las horas invertidas en el gimnasio, porque sus brazos parecían capaces de levantar un automóvil y su espalda era amplia. En otras palabras el extraño era todo lo que cualquier persona desearía como novio, bueno casi cualquier persona… más sin embargo, nada de esto fue notado por Sly, porque prefería limitarse a pensar más en el hecho de que el joven no parecía nada viejo a pesar de su color de cabello.

Arqueando una ceja, hizo una expresión de extrañeza al ver como el chico tomaba su mano y se la llevaba hasta los labios para depositar un beso en esta.

–'Y… déjeme adivinar, su nombre es ¿ángel? Si, debe de ser Ángel porque parece como recién caído del cielo'-

-'¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?'- replicó rápidamente, sintiéndose un tanto ofendido por las palabras ofrecidas y aún más por el beso sobre su mano.

-'Significa que no te había visto antes por aquí…. Debes de ser nuevo ¿No es así?'- los ojos azabache recorrieron a Sly como si se tratara de un menú en un restaurante, provocando que este se cohibiera un poco. –'Conozco un par de lugares a los que podríamos ir para estar solos'- se acercó unos pasos más casi golpeando su nariz contra la del moreno.

Los ojos verdes de Sylvester se abrieron como platos y un color rojo se pintó sobre rostro. No sabía precisamente que responder, pero si estaba seguro de que quería alejarse lo más posible del dueño de los ojos azabache, porque por alguna razón la forma en que hablaba y lo miraba hacia que se crispara.

-'No creo que eso sea apropiado, no cuando acaban de conocerse'- dijo Pepe colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su primo para apartarlo del moreno. –'Petit Chaton es un tanto tímido, deberías de conservar tu distancia Primo.'-

Viendo como el de cabello blanquecino se alejaba, Sly se apresuró a apartarse lo más posible de él, acabando por ponerse prácticamente detrás de Pepe.

-'Bueno, suficiente charla. Pueden conocerse mejor después de que arreglemos las cosas aquí adentro ¿No les parece?'- opinó Bugs, dirigiéndose a Pit para colocar ambas manos sobre los hombros de este y dirigirlo devuelta al apartamento, invitándolo a los demás a imitarlos.

Bugs, Daffy y Pit no tardaron en entrar, más sin embargo Pepe y Sylvester se quedaron afuera por un momento más…

-'Desole Petit Chaton. Mi primo es un poco… ¿Cómo podría llamarlo? ¿Enamoradizo?'- Sonrió ampliamente, volviendo su vista hacia los ojos de Sly, quien hacia aun parecía inseguro de querer moverse.

-'No me digas…. Debo suponer que es algo de familia entonces…'- dijo con un tono sarcástico, consiguiendo arrancar una risa por parte del francés.

-'Algo así…. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, yo me encargare de protegerlo'- le guiño el ojo, tomando la muñeca de Sylvester. –'Solo quédate conmigo Petit Chaton'- colocó un beso rápido en la mejilla del moreno antes de entrar al apartamento llevando a este consigo.

**-9****-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

**Lamento la tardanza pero ultimamente he estado teniendo muchisimos problemas, tanto en la universidad como en casa, aun asi intentare actualizar lo antes posible. **

**Gracias por leer y gracias por sus reviews. Tambien espero y me disculpen si el fic se esta volviendo algo raro o aburrido, es que no tengo mucha inspiracion que digamos… como sea…. **

**¿Quien es Pitu Le Pew?, bueno es un personaje que salio en "The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries" capitulo 2 temporada 1. En serio que tienen que verlo, la forma en que coquetea con Sylvester, me hizo gritar de emocion y reirme como una idiota, hahahahaha. Si alguien quiere el link del video solo avisenme XD **


End file.
